Past and Present
by CyaSunn
Summary: Als Sara ihre erste große Liebe vom College wiedertrifft, gerät ihr Leben aus den Fugen. Sie muss sich darüber klar werden, was sie wirklich will. Über wilde Achterbahnfahrten, zu viel Alkohol und Schweine im Hausflur...
1. Barbegegnung

Autoren: liz1988 und sunny66sara  
Rating: T  
Kategorie: Humor/Romance  
Inhalt: Als Sara ihre erste große Liebe vom College wiedertrifft, gerät ihr Leben aus den Fugen. Sie muss sich darüber klar werden, was sie wirklich will. Über wilde Achterbahnfahrten, zu viel Alkohol und Schweine im Hausflur...  
Disclaimer: Uns gehört keine der Figuren von CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Die Handlung und Billy&Eddie entspringen unserer verrückten Fantasie. Wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld (Geschenke nehmen wir natürlich immer an... -gg-) und schreiben auch nicht um andere Leute in Angstzustände oder in ein Trauma zu versetzen... Sollte dies allerdings passieren, so werden wir jedliche Forderung auf Schadensersatz ablehnen und unserem Anwalt übergeben.

Diese FF hab ich nicht alleine geschrieben. Lizzy hat mit mir geschrieben und mich oft genug motiviert - so wie ich sie. Wir hoffen, sie gefällt euch. Sunny&Liz

**

* * *

Past and Present**

Barbegegnung

Sara, Nick und Greg liebten es, sich in ihrer Lieblingsbar zu treffen und einfach nur mal so zu reden und zu lachen.

Manchmal waren auch Warrik und Catherine dabei, aber seitdem die beiden verdächtig viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, kamen sie nur noch selten mit.

Sara war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bar um die Jungs zu treffen, da traf sie auf Grissom.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er sie.

„In die Bar, zu den Jungs. Na ja, außer Warrik, der ist ja bei Cath…"

„Aha."

„Willst du nicht mitkommen?"

„Äh… also… weißt du…"

„Schon gut, ich wollte nicht… Vergiss es."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

_Warum zum Teufel habe ich ihn gefragt? Ich kenne seine Antwort doch! Ich muss mir aber auch immer Hoffnungen machen!_

„Okay."

Sara seufzte und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„_Was_ ist okay?"

„Ich komme mit."

_Hat er gerade das getan, was ich denke? Hat er wirklich gesagt, er möchte mitkommen? In die Bar? Mit mir?_

„W-Was hast du gesagt?"

Grissom lächelte sie an.

„Ich sagte, ich würde gerne mitkommen."

„O-Okay…"

_Er hat tatsächlich ‚ja' gesagt! Er kommt mit in die Bar! Gil Grissom kommt mit in die Bar!_

Sara schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar denken zu können und sah ihn dann an.

„Na dann komm!"

* * *

„Hey, Leute! Seht mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe!" 

Sie deutete auf Grissom.

„Du hast Griss mitbekommen?"

„Jep."

„Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung.", grinste Sara. „Er hat einfach ja gesagt."

„Hey, so ein Wunder ist das ja nun auch nicht!", widersprach Grissom.

Sara lachte und zog ihn zu den Jungs, auf einen Platz neben ihrem.

„Setz dich, ich hole mal Getränke. Was wollt ihr? Und nein, Grissom, du bekommst nichts ohne Alkohol!"

„Was anderes habe ich auch gar nicht erwartet."

Nick und Greg bestellten und Sara sah Grissom fragend an.

„Was möchtest du? Ach, nein, warte mal, ich bring dir einfach was mit."

Damit ging sie zur Bar um die Getränke zu besorgen.

* * *

„Bitteschön." 

Sara stellte die Getränke vor Greg, Grissom und Nick ab und setze sich mit ihrem Drink hin.

„Wo hast du gelernt so viele Getränke auf einmal zu tragen?", fragte Grissom sie erstaunt.

Greg und Nick sahen sich an.

Das hatten sie sie auch schon gefragt.

Aber keine Antwort erhalten.

„Ich habe mal als Kellnerin gejobbt."

„Wieso antwortest du ihm und uns nicht?"

„Keiner von euch ist mein Chef."

„Ja, aber dafür können wir tanzen!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Nick sie auf die Tanzfläche.

„Hey, lass das, Nick! Ich hab dafür noch nicht genug getrunken!", protestierte Sara lachend.

„Dann nimm deinen Drink halt mit. Hast du doch schon öfter gemacht."

Er ging ein Stück zurück, holte ihren Drink und ging wieder zu Sara zurück, die immer noch auf der Tanzfläche stand und sich scheinbar ziemlich wohl fühlte.

Als Nick wieder bei ihr war begannen sie zu tanzen.

Sara fiel dabei ein Mann auf, der ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

Den Drink in der einen Hand, Nick an der anderen drehte sie sich und nahm gleichzeitig einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

Genau der Mann, der Sara schon vorher aufgefallen war, wandte sich nun um und blickte Sara ins Gesicht.

Vor Überraschung spuckte sie ihm ihren Drink direkt vor die Füße.

„Billy?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Sara Sidle, ganz wie früher. Spuckt den Männern erst mal vor die Füße."

Sara wurde knallrot im Gesicht und das war ihr seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert.

Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung und sah auf den Boden.

Billy lachte.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Was machst du hier?"

„I-Ich…"

_Verdammt, Sidle, reiß dich zusammen! Guck ihn jetzt an und hör bloß auf so rumzustottern!_

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ich bin mit meinen Freunden was trinken."

„Mit deinen Freunden?"

Da fiel ihr Nick wieder ein.

Schnell drehte sie sich um.

„Ähm… Nick, das ist… B-Billy… Billy, das ist Nick Stokes…"

„Freut mich.", meinte Billy und streckte Nick die Hand hin.

Nick ergriff sie und nickte Billy leicht zu.

„Aber das war doch nicht alles, oder?"

„Was?"

„Du sagtest _Freunden_."

„Oh ja, natürlich… Die sind sitzen geblieben…"

Verwirrt sah sie sich um.

„Da vorne.", sagte Nick und ging voran.

Sara und Billy folgten ihm.

* * *

„Greg, Griss, das ist Billy.", stellte Nick Billy vor. 

„Und wer ist Billy?"

Alle sahen Sara an und die würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

„Billy ist ein Freund von früher.", erklärte sie schnell.

„Haben sie das gehört? Ich bin ein Freund von _früher_…", grinste Billy.

„Männer.", kommentierte Sara frech und bot ihm dann einen Sitzplatz an.

Billy ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und ließ sich neben Sara nieder.

* * *

Und? Ich weiß, das ist nicht gerade normal... Aber das passt doch zu uns! ;) Jetzt warten wir auf eure REVIEWS! Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge&Lob immer gern gesehen! (ihr wisst schon, was wir am allermeisten mögen, oder? -allen heimlich Kekse zusteck- Nein, wir wollen die WAHRHEIT, Leute, nicht irgendwelches Geschleime. Aber das würdet ihr doch sowieso nie tun - oder?)  



	2. Toilettengespräche

**firegirl:** Sorry - ich hab's gestern einfach nicht mehr geschafft. Scheiß Matheaufgabe... -motz- Aber ich hab's jetzt... -stolz bin- DANKE für deine Hilfe...  
Natürlich bist du lieb, logisch... -dich lob- Und ähm... worum geht's? -irgendwie wohl nicht ganz den Durckblick hab-  
**carrie:** Neues Chappi hast du&den Keks gibt's, wenn du mit den Reviewantworten durch bist... Dann gibt's große Keksrunde! -gg-  
**sara2006:** -lol- Na ja, wie sagt man noch gleich? Rache ist süß... -fg- Für wen sie sich entscheidet? Lass dich doch einfach überraschen... -gg-

Und jetzt... -Trommelwirbel- ...Kekse für alle! -Tüte rumgehen lass- Noch Popcorn dazu? -gg-

* * *

Toilettengespräche

„Und woher kennt ihr euch genau, wenn man mal detaillierter fragen darf?", warf Nick interessiert ein.

Sara warf ihm einen Hör-auf-so-dumme-Fragen-zu-stellen-Blick zu, doch bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was und ob sie ihm überhaupt antworten würde, hatte Billy schon das Wort ergriffen.

„Wir waren früher auf dem College zusammen. Stimmt's, Kleine?"

Sara hatte das Gefühl rot wie eine Tomate zu werden und ihr wurde ziemlich heiß.

Die Chance, dass sie noch ihren normalen Hautteint besaß, schwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Niemand erwiderte wirklich etwas darauf - solange man das einstimmige Grinsen von Nick und Greg nicht mitzählte.

Grissom war der einzige, der ihr kein verschmitztes Grinsen zuwarf, wofür sie ihm ziemlich dankbar war.

Billy hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und lächelte sie unentwegt an.

_Ein kleiner Schluck kann jetzt auch nicht mehr schaden, ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass der peinlichste Teil des Abends noch vor mir liegt...  
_

Sara wandte sich, um an ihr Glas, das auf dem Tisch stand, zu kommen, aus Billys Griff und langte nach ihrem Glas.

„Hey, hey. Du willst mich doch nicht schon wider verlassen!", protestierte Billy und zog sie an der Schulter wieder zu ihm nach hinten.

Sara hatte keine Chance mehr gehabt ihr Glas abzustellen oder Billy zu warnen, er war eindeutig zu schnell gewesen.

Der ehemalige Inhalt des Glases fand sich auf Saras Bluse wieder.

„Billy!", schrie sie empört auf.

„Sorry, Kleine, ich wollte nicht...", mitten im Satz hielt er inne.

Einen Moment lang schien er wie erstarrt, doch dann fing er laut an zu lachen.

„Weißt du an was mich das erinnert?"

_Nein! Bitte…DAS erzählt er jetzt nicht!_

„Das letzte Jahr, als wir von der Party gekommen sind. Weißt du noch?"

_Nein, um Gottes Willen, bitte nicht…_

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten fuhr er mit einem breiten Grinsen, was dem von Greg und Nick tatsächlich Konkurrenz machen konnte, fort.

„Wir waren also nachts unterwegs, total betrunken, und unsere liebe Sara hier-"

Sara hatte ihre Hand über Billys Mund gelegt und hinderte ihn ziemlich erfolgreich am weiterreden.

„Wenn du das erzählst, erzähl ich von der Geschichte im Schwimmbad.", war alles was Sara sagen musste, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Er hob die Hände und sie nahm vorsichtig die Hand von seinem Mund. "Also... Wenn du immer noch willst - erzähl sie ruhig. Ich geh mal auf die Toilette und versuch meine Bluse zu retten."

Billy saß still da und schaute Sara hinterher, bis sie hinter der Tür, die zu den Toiletten führte, verschwunden war.

„Und? Was war jetzt auf eurem nächtlichen Spaziergang?", fragte Greg neugierig.

„Uhm... Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz.", sagte Billy simpel, stand auf und verschwand ebenfalls hinter der Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Damentoilette'.

„Denkst du, er weiß, dass er auf das falsche Klo gegangen ist?", fragte Nick Greg.

Greg zuckte bedächtig mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann Grissom zu.

„Schade. Hättest du nicht auch gern ein paar von Saras alten Geheimnissen gehört?"

Grissom sah Greg kurz an, bevor er antwortete.

„Schon. Aber nicht auf die Weise."

* * *

„Sara?"

Sara drehte sich um und konnte Billys Kopf in der Tür erkennen.

„Kann ich dir zur Hand gehen?", wollte Billy wissen.

Sara, die gerade dabei war mit einem nassen Tuch ihre Bluse abzutupfen, musste grinsen.

„Billy, wir sind keine 18 mehr."

„Was uns nicht zu stören braucht."

Viel zu schnell war er bis auf wenige Zentimeter an Sara herangetreten und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Man ist nie zu alt für ein bisschen Spaß. Du hast doch keinen eifersüchtigen Freund, der zuhause auf dich wartet?"

„Nein, keine Angst. Du hast immer noch eine Chance."

_Flirte ich hier etwa mit ihm?_

Sara grinste ihn an, doch Billy kannte sie lange genug.

Er konnte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen erkennen.

Das konnte er schon immer, sie hatte ihm noch nie gut etwas vormachen können.

Bei anderen schien sie darin echt gut zu sein, doch er hatte sie schon immer durchschauen können.

„Was stimmt nicht?", fragte er besorgt nach.

Sara versuche zwar das Grinsen weiterhin auf ihrem Gesicht zu halten, doch schließlich gab sie auf.

„Es ist nichts. Wirklich.", erklärte sie.

„Darin warst du noch nie gut. Du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst, ja?"

„Klar. Aber ich kann einfach nicht. Jetzt nicht."

„Kein Problem. Komm her."

Er streckte seine Arme aus und umarmte sie.

Einen Moment standen sie einfach so im Raum.

„Ziehst du die Bluse jetzt freiwillig aus, oder muss ich helfen?", fragte Billy grinsend.

Sara lachte in seine Schulter und antwortete mit einem kleinen Kniff in seinen Rücken.

Nachdem sie ihre Umarmung gelöst hatten und Sara das Tuch in den Mülleimer befördert hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Das sehen wir später noch.", sagte sie.

Da Billy ihr nicht folgte drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er stand mit offenem Mund und etwas übertrieben gespielter Verwunderung da.

„Die ehrenwerte Sara Sidle gibt mir wirklich noch eine Chance?"

Sara schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn aus der Toilette.

_Sieht so aus als würde ich wirklich flirten...

* * *

_

Hand in Hand gingen die beiden wieder zu den anderen und setzen sich wieder nebeneinander auf ihre Plätze.

„Will sonst noch jemand einen neuen Drink?"

Nachdem Greg und Nick ihre Gläser um die Wette geleert hatten, um Saras Angebot nicht ausschlagen zu müssen, machte sie sich zusammen mit Grissom, der sich freiwillig bereiterklärt hatte beim Tragen zu helfen, auf den Weg zur Bar.

„Und? Ist es so schlimm mit seinen Kollegen zusammen was trinken zu gehen?", fragte Sara Grissom, während sie auf ihre Bestellungen warteten.

„Nein.", antwortete Grissom knapp.

„Was ist dann? Oder redest du schon aus Prinzip nicht, wenn du weggehst?"

„Nichts. Ich bin nur müde."

* * *

Und da ist es auch schon wieder zuende... Wie wär's mit nem Review? Diesmal gibt's Pizza... -gg-  



	3. Cinderella

**grissomsarafan:** Danke, das hört Frau (hören Frauen... -lol- ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, dieses doppel-schreiben) gern... -gg- Und hier kommt Chappi 3...  
**carrie:** -lol- Logisch tun wir was dafür... -gg- Tut Lizzy doch... -gg- Aber ich hab im Moment genug zu tun... -im Stress bin mit über 50 Storys-  
**Melly:** Logisch sind wir lieb... Wir doch immer... -gg- (Kommentar von Sunny: im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen Personen... -bösen Onkel anfunkel-)  
**Fire:** Nerven tut das nicht... Red nur weiter davon... -gg- Wir danken uns auch. Wir lieben diese Story... -gg-  
**Nea:** Mir gefällt sie auch... ;) -LOL- Wegen dem Spatziergang&dem Schwimmbad musst du Lizzy fragen... Ich weiß das auch nicht... -sie immer schon fragen wollt- -gg- Logisch ist Billy heiß - und süß. Glaub mir das... -ihn mir perfekt als Freund vorstellen könnt- Ich liebe diesen Typen einfach! -gg-

Auf Grund von bööööösen Menschen -Lizzy anseh- gibt's heute nichts für's reviewen... Sorry, Leute, aber sie wollt euch auf Diät setzen... -nix dagegen machen kann- Ich hoffe ihr reviewt trotzdem! Dafür gibt's dann auch ein neues Chappi... -gg-

* * *

Cinderella

„Hier bist du also. Du warst ja einfach verschwunden.", sagte eine Stimme.

Billy sah auf.

„Oh, hey. Ja, ich habe meine Cinderella wieder gefunden.", grinste er.

Der Blick des Mannes wanderte interessiert über Saras Körper.

„Also, wie eine Cinderella sieht die aber nicht aus.", stellte er fest.

Sara sah ihn vernichtend an.

„Mein Name ist Sara und sie hören gefälligst auf mich so anzuglotzen, kapiert?"

Billy grinste.

„Sara, jetzt sei nicht so unhöflich zu Eddie."

„Ach, der heißt Eddie? Das erklärt alles."

Sara warf Grissom, Nick und Greg einen Blick zu und grinste.

Natürlich hatte sie Eddie Willows gemeint.

„Ich darf mich doch sicher setzen?", meinte Eddie und zog sich einfach einen Stuhl heran.

„So… Was haben unsere Cinderella und der Billy denn angestellt?"

Er sah Sara genau an.

„Ich heiße Sara!"

„Cinderella ist wohl nicht gut drauf?"

Sara guckte in ihr leeres Glas und zu den immer noch halbvollen Gläsern der anderen.

Sie entschied, dass es noch zu früh war um sich noch einen Drink zu holen und griff nach Nicks Glas.

„Ich darf doch mal?"

„Sicher."

Sara grinste und kippte Eddie den Drink über das Shirt.

„Cinderella ist gut drauf. Cinderella mag diese dumme Anmache nur nicht."

Damit stand sie auf und ging zur Bar um sich selbst und Nick einen neuen Drink zu besorgen.

* * *

Als sie wieder zurückkam war Eddie weg.

„Na, wo ist denn unser kleiner Idiot?"

„Du hast ihn aufs Klo verjagt."

Sara lachte.

„Da kann er von mir aus bleiben."

Billy sah sie grinsend an.

„Magst du etwa meinen Freund nicht?"

„Nichts für ungut, aber er ist ein kompletter Idiot."

Billy lachte.

„Das finde ich auch. Aber er steht halt auf dich. Ist ja auch verständlich."

Sara wurde schon wieder rot.

_Ich habe das Gefühl ich bin in meinem Leben noch nie so oft rot geworden! Und das innerhalb von ein paar Stunden!_

Sie quetschte sich an ihm vorbei um auf ihren Platz zu kommen, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf seinen Schoss.

„Du hast es heute aber sehr eilig…", grinste Billy.

Sara war betrunken genug um es locker zu nehmen und zu lachen.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Früher warst du jedenfalls nicht so. Spätestens jetzt wärst du weggelaufen."

„Oh ja, das stimmt. Dann werde ich das jetzt tun."

Sie sprang auf und begann zu rennen.

Billy folgte ihr.

„Hey, du hast selbst gesagt, wir wären keine 18 mehr!"

„Das war was anderes.", rief Sara über die Schulter zurück und rannte zwischen den Tanzenden hindurch.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Billy sie eingeholt.

„Du bleibst hier!"

Er fasste nach ihrer Schulter und drehte sie zu sich zurück.

Sara warf sich lachend in seine Arme.

„Deine Kollegen beobachten uns.", flüsterte Billy ihr ins Ohr.

Sara drehte sich um und sah Nick und Greg grinsen.

„Warte mal kurz hier."

Sie ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?"

„Du scheinst dich ja gut zu amüsieren."

„Ist das verboten?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber du musst wissen, dass es sicher wieder Wetten auf dich geben wird."

„Wieso wieder?", fragte Sara irritiert.

„Na ja…"

„Hank.", antwortete Grissom einfach.

„Und Grissom.", fügte Greg hinzu.

Sara schnappte nach Luft.

„Ihr seid doch echt nicht mehr ganz dicht."

Damit ging sie zu Billy zurück und forderte ihn zum Tanzen auf.

* * *

„Du liebst es, mit mir zu tanzen.", stellte Billy fest.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Du machst immer die Augen zu und lächelst."

„Weil ich tanzen gerne mag."

„Du magst es gerne mit _mir_ zu tanzen."

„Das ist doch unerhört!"

„Es stimmt aber."

Sara stöhnte.

„Du bist unglaublich… dämlich."

„Hey, sag das nicht. Ich könnte beleidigt sein."

„Du bist nie beleidigt."

„Du hast mich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Du kannst nicht wissen, ob ich noch genauso bin wie früher."

„Ich bin eine gute Menschenkennerin."

„Das warst du schon immer."

„Hm. Aber ich lerne jeden Tag, dass Menschen auch Dinge tun können, die keiner erwartet."

„Und was würdest du nicht erwarten?"

„Das da.", meinte Sara und nickte zum Tisch.

Eddie war gerade wiedergekommen und fragte Greg irgendetwas.

Der grinste und deutete auf Sara.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht!"

Sara versuchte sich hinter Billy zu verstecken, doch Eddie hatte sie schon gesehen.

„Mag Cinderella tanzen?"

„Oh ja, sie liebt tanzen, hat sie vorhin noch gesagt.", grinste Billy.

„Ich bin erschöpft, ich muss mich setzen."

„Ach, Sara, wann hat dich das schon mal vom Tanzen abgehalten?"

Sara warf ihm einen Halt-bloß-die-Klappe-oder-du-bist-dran-Blick zu.

Kurze Zeit später fand sie sich in Eddie Armen wieder und hoffte, dass das Lied bald vorbei sei.

* * *

Da sind wir wieder... Immer schön reviewen... Ihr wisst ja, sonst passiert Schreckliches! -gg- Es gibt zwar keine Belohnung... -Lizzy immer noch böse anseh- ...aber es gibt ein neues Chappi dafür... ;) -allen heimlich ein Bonbon zusteck und den Finger an den Mund leg-  



	4. Herausforderung

**Fire:** Cinderella... -lol- Why not? Billy hat doch angefangen... -gg- Aber du hast Recht, Eddie hat sie wirklich nicht alle... -gg-  
Ach nee, Grissomsarasucht... Du bist echt ungeduldig... Außerdem ist doch gar nicht raus, ob da was passiert...  
PS: No problem! Nur erzähl's Lizzy nicht... -gg-  
**Carrie:** Klar gibt's mehr... Wir sind doch schon immer lieb gewesen, richtig? -nur eine Antwort akzeptieren-  
**Kerry:** Hey, Süße... -natürlich Sunny am Schreiben ist, nicht Lizzy- Zu Befhel! -satulier-  
**Kathi:** Danke... -ganz gerührt sind- Hier geht's weiter...  
**sara2006:** Billy IST nett. Ob da noch was kommt? Können wir leider nicht verraten... -gg-  
**Melly:** Klar doch... Für die Melly doch immer... -gg-

* * *

Herausforderung

Nachdem der Song endlich zu Ende war und Sara mit Eddie im Schlepptau zurück an den Tisch

gekommen war, hatte sich Billy mehr als nur etwas ausgebreitet.

Er hatte ihren Platz mit seinem vereint und man hätte wirklich in Frage stellen können, ob es denn jemals noch einen dritten Platz auf dieser Seite gab.

Mit einem vernichtenden Gesichtsausdruck sprach sie ihn an.

„Billy? Würdest du es sehr unhöflich finden, wenn ich dich bitte meinen Platz wieder zu räumen?"

„Kein Stück, frag nur.", grinste Billy, bevor er sich als wäre nichts gewesen wieder zurück in seine Unterhaltung mit Greg begab.

Sara tippte ihn an der Schulter an, und wartete bis er sich nach einem kurzen Satz zu Greg über Aufdringlichkeit wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ja, Süße?"

„Muss ich dir erst eine reinhauen oder gehst du jetzt endlich von meinem Platz weg. Ich hab gerade die längsten Minuten meines Lebens mit einem kompletten Arschloch- _deinetwegen!_ auf der Tanzfläche verbracht, und, wenn du jetzt nicht gleich Platz machst, werde ich dir wehtun müssen."

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte schon vor Jahren erklärt, dass ich nichts gegen Schläge von dir habe.", feixte Billy.

Sara holte mit der rechten Hand aus, doch bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe seiner Wange kam, fing er ihre Hand ab, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie abermals auf seinen Schoß.

„Wow. Zeigst du mir irgendwann mal wie das geht? Ich hab zwar schon so einiges geschafft, aber Sara gleich zweimal an einem Abend auf meinem Schoß... Das hab ich noch nicht abgehakt.", sagte Greg zu Billy, der gerade mit Sara rangelte.

„Abgehakt?", wollte Nick wissen.

„Ja, auf der Liste von Sachen, die ich noch tun oder erleben will, bevor ich sterbe.", klärte Greg Nick auf.

Nach einigen Minuten und etlichen nicht gerade erfolgreichen Befreiungsversuchen, saß Sara noch immer auf Billys Schoß und hatte sich mit ihrer Lage abgefunden.

„Billy, gegen was kann ich meine Freiheit eintauschen?", frage Sara resignierend.

Nach kurzem Überlegen hatte er eine Antwort parat: „Du kennst doch noch ersaufen oder schwimmen?"

Sara wurde kreidebleich.

_Der Kerl schafft mich heute noch... Als wir das das letzte Mal 'gespielt' haben… Oh mein Gott!_

„Und ich darf deinen Gegenspieler auswählen."

„Billy Boy, du weißt, dass du darin nie eine Chance hattest."

„Ja, ich kann mich dunkel erinnern, aber dafür hatte ich eine Menge Spaß mit den Auswirkungen."

„Leute, klärt mich auf."

Greg hielt es nicht mehr aus, gegenüber den beiden zu sitzen und nicht zu verstehen um was es ging.

„Ich dachte du wärst schon aufgeklärt-", hatte Nick angefangen, doch angesichts Gregs Reaktion (ein harter Stoß in die Rippen ließ Nick verstummen) behielt er den restlichen Teil des Satzes besser für sich.

„Ich hole den Tequila und du erklärst den zwei Greenhorns hier solange, wie man das spielt.", wies Billy Sara an und machte sich auf den Weg an die Bar.

„Wir trinken 10 Gläser Tequila um die Wette. Wer als erster fertig ist hat gewonnen. Ja, ich weiß, etwas platt. Aber ich hab immer gewonnen."

„Und dafür war sie den Rest des Abends besoffen.", kam es von Billy, der ein keines Tablett voller Schnapsgläser mit Tequila gefüllt auf dem Tisch abstellte.

* * *

„Grissom, richtig?", fragte Billy, der gerade dabei war sich einen geeigneten Gegenspieler für Sara auszusuchen. 

„Ja."

„Wie wär's mit ihnen und Sara?"

Grissoms Blick wanderte von Billy zu Sara.

„Nein, ich denke ich hätte auch keine Chance."

„Okay, Jungs traut sich einer von euch?", fragte Billy anschließend herausfordernd Nick und Greg, die beide ebenfalls abwinkten.

„Die Arbeit bleibt wohl wieder an mir hängen, was? Was kriege ich wenn ich gewinne?"

Eddie warf „Einen Kuss von Cinderella" ein und Billy war damit wohl ziemlich zufrieden.

Er schenkte Saras empörten Protesten kein Gehör und wandte sich stattdessen an Greg und Nick, die gerade genug damit zu tun hatten Eddie aufrecht zu halten.

Anscheinend hatte er schon einiges intus.

„Und was kriegt Sara, wenn sie gewinnt?"

„Auch einen Kuss.", presste Eddie hervor, während er versuchte sich aus Gregs und Nicks Armen zu befreien.

„Sehr lustig, Eddie.", sagte Greg, der ihn endlich mit Nicks Hilfe auf seinem Sitz stabilisiert hatte.

„Aber ich hätte eine bessere Idee."

Nachdem Greg seine Idee ausgesprochen und diese von Sara als gut erachtet wurde, bauten sie die Gläser der Reihe nach jeweils voreinander auf.

„Fertig? Nick, wenn ich bitten darf?", sagte Billy.

„Auf die Plätze...", fing Nick an.

„...Fertig...", kam es von Greg.

„...LOS!", schrieen sie gemeinsam.

Sara und Billy nahmen fast gleichzeitig das erste Glas und leerten es.

Sara nahm gleich zwei neue, Billy tat es ihr gleich.

Ihr Tempo verlangsamte sich deutlich nach dem 7ten Glas.

Billy hatte sichtlich zu kämpfen und Sara, die mittlerweile schon eins Vorsprung hatte, nahm sich die Zeit ihn triumphierend anzugrinsen.

Durch die Geste angestachelt nahm Billy zwei neue Gläser und kippte sie gleichzeitig den Rachen runter.

Plötzlich wieder ihrer Situation bewusst, nahm sie sich schnell das nächste und letzte Glas, welches beide dann fast gleichzeitig leerten.

Mit einem lauten Knall fanden die letzen Gläser ihren Platz auf dem Tisch und beide sahen gespannt zu Greg und Nick, auf ein Zeichen wartend, wer denn nun der Gewinner war.

„Ja, was ist nu'?", fragte Billy neugierig.

„Raus mit der Sprache, Jungs!", forderte sie Sara, die ausnahmsweise Billys Meinung war, auf.

Nick und Greg sahen sich an.

„Ich schätze Sara hat gewonnen, Billy.", gestand Greg ihm.

„Verdammt. An dich komm ich eben doch nie ran."

* * *

Etwas später fanden sich Sara und Grissom auf der Tanzfläche wieder. 

„Ich hab ja nichts gegen tanzen, aber ist es nicht etwas unfair mich in eure Wette mit einzubeziehen?", fragte Grissom.

„Finde ich nicht. Schließlich hab ich heute Abend ja auch das Recht einmal mit jemandem zu tanzen, der mir nicht die Füße zerquetscht oder der mich andauernd daran erinnert was wir alles für Sachen am College gemacht haben."

„Wie kannst du nur nach 10 Tequila noch laufen, geschweige denn tanzen?"

„Ich kann so einiges. Du musst es nur noch herausfinden.", sagte Sara und grinste ihn an.

* * *

REVIEWS! -schrei- Dann sind wir auch brav - sonst nicht... -fg- 


	5. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

**Melly:** Bestellung wurde aufgenommen... -gg-  
**sara2006:** Immer schön langsam mit den jungen Pferden... Jedenfalls über Billy&Sara erfährt er heute viel...  
**Fire:** Oh, Griss darf gleich ganz viel mitspielen... -gg-

Leute, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Das könnt ihr besser... Die da oben waren alle brav - aber wer verlangt eine Fortsetzung ohne zu reviewen? Schämt euch!

* * *

Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Als sie zu den anderen zurückkehrten war Eddie erneut verschwunden.

„Wo ist denn unser Baby?"

„Kotzen auf dem Klo. Zu viel Alkohol.", erklärte Greg.

„Ha!"

„Das war jetzt aber nicht nett, Sara. Du weißt schließlich, wie das ist…"

„Halt die Klappe!", fuhr Sara Billy an.

„Aber es stimmt doch, du hast…"

„Billy!"

„Was denn?"

„Wenn du das erzählst, bist du Hackfleisch!", drohte sie.

„Dann denk dir mal was aus, um mich am erzählen zu hindern."

Sara überlegte, dann beugte sie sich blitzschnell zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

„Bist du jetzt endlich still?"

„Äh… ja, sicher. Obwohl ich mich daran gewöhnen könnte…"

„Vergiss es."

Sie quetschte sich an ihm vorbei und setze sich auf ihren Platz.

Greg, Nick und vor allem Grissom waren geschockt.

„Was ist denn? Noch nie was von Kuss-Attacken gehört?"

„Nein.", meinte Nick.

„Ich auch nicht."

Sara sah Grissom an.

„Du sicher auch nicht.", stellte sie fest.

„Ähm… Themawechsel?", schlug er schnell vor.

„Oh nein. Sag mir nicht, dass _du_ das kennst."

„Ich wollte doch das Thema-"

„Nein, nein, so kommst du uns nicht davon. Jetzt wollen wir schon alles wissen!"

Sara sah die Jungs an und die nickten begierig.

„Ach nein…"

„Grissom, wenn ich betrunken genug bin um Billy zu küssen, dann bin ich schon lange, lange betrunken genug um dich zu küssen.", warnte Sara ihn.

„Ich erzähl ja schon, ich erzähl ja schon!", beeilte sich Grissom zu sagen.

Sara grinste.

„Das war als ich 15 war…"

„Also vor einer Millionen Jahren.", lachte Sara.

„Ich dachte, du willst das hören."

„Will ich auch."

„Dann spar dir bitte solche Kommentare!"

„Ist ja gut, man. So zickig wie du bist könnte man denken du wärst ein Mädchen!"

Billy, Nick und Greg fingen an zu lachen.

„Ich bin kein Mädchen!"

„Dann bist du schwul!"

Wieder lachten die drei und keiner bemerkte wie die Diskussion immer hitziger wurde.

„Du kennst dich da ja aus!"

„Wenigstens war ich nicht mit einer Domina zusammen!"

Grissom schnappte nach Luft.

„Dann kann ich ja gehen!", meinte er und stand auf.

Erst als er bereits an der Tür war wurde Sara bewusst was sie gesagt hatte.

„Grissom! Grissom, bitte warte!"

Sie rannte ihm hinterher.

„Warte, bitte."

Sara legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und er blieb stehen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich. Ich habe gar nicht mehr gemerkt, was ich gesagt habe."

Grissom erwiderte nichts.

„Bitte, ich… Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gemacht habe. Ich finde es so toll von dir, dass du mitgekommen bist…"

Verzweifelt versuchte Grissom das Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Und?"

„Jetzt komm schon… Ich will, dass du hier bleibst! Bitte!"

„Sara…"

„Bitte! Hör zu, ich mache alles was du willst. Alles. Wünsch dir was."

„Sara."

„Wirklich alles!"

„Sara!", lachte Grissom.

„Ja?"

„Du… bist so verdammt… süß… wenn du…"

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Du…"

„Wieso bin ich lustig? Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Weil du dich so abmühst, nur damit ich hier bleibe."

„Ich kann's auch lassen. Langweilen tue ich mich mit denen da bestimmt nicht. Aber nicht, dass du dich nachher beklagst, wenn ich morgen nicht zur Arbeit kommen kann, weil die mich so abgefüllt haben…"

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Bitte nicht aufregen, ja?"

Sara überlegte.

„Nur, wenn du mitspielst."

„Wobei?", erkundigte sich Grissom vorsichtig.

„Och... Greggo, Nicky und ich spielen immer ‚Wahrheit oder Pflicht'. Und Billy spielt das auch gerne, das weiß ich. Mach doch mit!"

„Oh Sara, nein. Tu mir das nicht an!"

„Sonst rege ich mich auf!", drohte Sara.

„Bitte nicht! Dann spiele ich lieber mit!"

Sara grinste siegesgewiss und zog ihn zum Tisch zurück.

* * *

„Ich dachte, du magst das Spiel nicht.", wunderte sich Billy. 

„Dachte ich auch. Bis du mir sozusagen das Leben gerettet hast."

Billy grinste.

„Habe ich doch gerne gemacht."

„Von wegen Macho! Ein weiches Herz hat der Typ!"

„Häh, Leute, wovon redet ihr?"

„Oh, äh... Nichts Besonderes..."

Ein einziger Blick genügte um festzustellen, dass Billy diesmal ihrer Meinung war.

Das sollte wirklich keiner von ihnen erfahren.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Wer fängt an?", mischte sich Greg ins Gespräch ein.

„Immer der, der fragt."

„Nick, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Pflicht."

„Okay, ähm...", suchend sah sich Greg in der Bar um. „Der Typ da an der Bar... Geh zu ihm und sag ihm, dass du auf ihn stehst."

„Wenn's sein muss.", seufzte Nick und erhob sich.

* * *

„Entschuldigen sie... Ich... Sie sind wirklich attraktiv." 

Der Mann drehte sich um und Nick schluckte, als er in das wütende Gesicht des wirklich großen Mannes sah.

„Geh zurück in deine Schwulenbar!"

Als der Mann ausholte um Nick zu schlagen flüchtete der ganz schnell zurück an den Tisch.

„Mein Gott, was hat der denn für Komplexe?"

Greg grinste.

„Der steht wohl nicht auf dich."

„Wirklich nicht?", sagte Nick ironisch und wandte sich dann an Sara: „Sara, was nimmst du?"

„Wahrheit."

„Hast du mit Billy geschlafen?"

Sara errötete und Billy grinste.

„Ja.", gab sie zu.

„Damit kommen wir der Sache doch schon näher."

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du ungeschoren davonkommst, Nick! Aber erst mal... Billy, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Ich kenne deine Pflichtaufgaben, Sara. Wahrheit."

Sara grinste hinterhältig.

„Was hatte Mandy, was ich nicht hatte?"

„Oh Gott, Sara, nein."

„Doch."

„Wer ist Mandy?"

„Die Frau, mit der er mich betrogen hat.", erklärte Sara knapp. „Und jetzt antworte, Billy!"

„Sie war nicht so anstrengend."

„Ich auch nicht!"

„Oh doch, Sara, ziemlich sogar."

„Pah!"

„So, ich bin dran... Grissom. Was willst du?", fragte Billy ihn.

„Pflicht."

„Viel Spaß auf dem Frauenklo."

Grissoms Augen wurden größer während Sara sich an Billy festhalten musste um nicht laut loszuprusten.

„Lach nicht so!", fuhr Grissom Sara an.

Sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stand sie auf und Grissom folgte ihr zögerlich.

* * *

„Hey, Grissom, so schlimm ist das ja auch wieder nicht. Wenn ich da an so andere Aufgaben von Billy denke... Das ist gar nichts!" 

„Wie lange sollen wir denn nun hier bleiben?"

„Ich denke das genügt."

* * *

„Greg, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" 

„Pflicht."

„Eine Woche lang teilst du deine Ergebnisse normal mit!"

„Oh nein!"

„Oh doch, Greg. Endlich! Gut gemacht, Grissom!", lobte Sara.

„Sara, das wirst du bereuen... Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Nach einigem Überlegen entschied sich Sara schließlich für „Pflicht".

An Gregs Grinsen erkannte sie sofort, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war.

„Küss Eddie!"

„Nein. Nein!"

„Doch."

„Greg, bitte! Kann ich nicht irgendwas anderes tun?"

„Du machst das."

„Es tut mir Leid, Greg. Ich nehme alles zurück! Alles nur das nicht!"

Während Sara mit Greg diskutierte (vergeblich) hatte Eddie eine Miene aufgesetzt, die irgendwas zwischen einem Grinsen und einem verträumten Lächeln darstellte.

Schließlich gab Sara auf, lehnte sich vor und küsste Eddie flüchtig auf den Mund.

„Zufrieden? Gut. Grissom, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit."

„Hast du dir schon mal vorgestellt, wie es wäre eine Kollegin zu küssen?"

„Ähm... Sara... Das ist doch keine echte Frage, oder?"

„Tut mir Leid, bin betrunken...", grinste Sara entschuldigend.

„Muss ich darauf antworten?"

Er sah hoffnungsvoll zu Billy.

„Muss ich?"

„Musst du, Grissom. Musst du. So sind die Regeln. Außerdem finde ich es lustig."

Grissom setzte eine gequälte Miene auf.

„Ich hasse dich, Sara..."

Sara lachte.

„Und wenn schon. Das ist mir die Antwort allemal wert."

Grissom atmete tief durch und murmelte dann fast lautlos: „Ja."

Alle fingen an, laut zu Lachen.

„Jetzt bin ich dran, richtig?", meinte Grissom schnell.

„Ja, aber..."

„Billy, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit.", keuchte der, bevor er erneut von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde.

Doch das Lachen sollte ihm bald darauf vergehen.

„Was habt ihr beide, du und Sara, gemeint als ihr vorhin über das Spiel gesprochen habt?"

Billy hörte schlagartig auf zu Lachen.

„Darauf antworte ich nicht."

„Grissom, nein! Bitte nicht!", rief Sara fast flehend.

„Tut mir Leid, bin betrunken...", lautete seine Entschuldigung.

„Das werde ich nicht beantworten!", erklärte Billy.

„Musst du."

Billy sah kurz zu Sara.

„Das ist Saras Sache, nicht meine."

„Das ändert nichts an den Regeln."

„Aber..."

„Er sollte meine Brüste anfassen, okay?", schrie Sara Grissom an. „Aber er hat mir geholfen."

Sie stand auf und mit einem kurzem „Bin gleich zurück." machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bar um sich einen neuen Drink zu besorgen.

* * *

Und, gelungener Schluss? -gg- 


	6. Blackout

**Fire:** Hier hast es ja. Bist jetzt zufrieden? -gg-  
**gs-fan: **-mal umbenannt hab- Immer mit der Ruhe, Süße... Du schaffst das... ;)  
**sara2006:** Lachen? Aber wobei denn? -gg-

Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Ja ja, geb's mir... - Ich kann's vertragen... -kurze Zeit später- Nein, ich kann es doch nicht... -LOL-

* * *

Blackout

„Was?", fragte Greg, sichtlich bemüht nachzudenken.

„Also ich steig auch nicht so ganz durch… Er sollte sie antatschen, hat ihr aber damit geholfen?", fragte Nick, der ebenso verwirrt aussah wie Greg.

„Okay Leute, dann nutzen wir mal die Gunst der Stunde. Wenn meine Süße schon nicht da ist."

„Ich hoffe du bis' dir im klaren darüber, dass Sara 'siemlich sauer werden kann?", lallte Greg, dessen Alkohollevel langsam nicht mehr verleugnet werden konnte.

„Keine Panik, Jungs. Es ist nicht so als das ich gewissen Arten von Bestrafungen nicht sogar mit leichter Vorfreude entgegensehen würde."

„Ey Mann, is es schlimm wenn ich nich' mehr inner' Lage bin die Bedeutung herauszuhören?", kam von Greg, der die Augen zusammengekniffen hatte und so aussah als würde er anstrengt versuchen die Worte von Billy einzuordnen.

„Er hat gesagt er würde es mögen wenn sie ihm wehtut. Oh, uhm, sorry Griss - ich wollte nich…also irgendwie… Sorry."

Grissom schenkte Nick einen Blick, der ihn sofort verstummen ließ.

„Also okay, als ich und Sara noch zusammen am College waren haben wir auch mal Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt. Wir haben damals mit Sydney so ziemlich die Letzten, die noch mehr oder weniger aufrecht gehen konnten und irgendwie sind wir darauf gekommen. Na ja, gut, auf jeden Fall hat es nicht lang gedauert und ich hatte mir von Syd die Aufgabe eingefangen ich solle Sara an die Brüste fassen."

Von Greg kam ein klägliches Pfeifen, was er in nüchternem Zustand wohl um einiges besser geschafft hätte, was Billys Grinsen nur noch breiter werden ließ, während er fortfuhr: „Na ja, ich also, nett wie ich bin, hab nur so getan… Also ich hab die Hände dann doch etwas höher getan als sie bei so einer Art von Berührung eigentlich sein sollten-"

Ein lautes Klatschen beendete die Geschichte, und kurze Zeit später konnte man die Umrisse von Saras Hand auf seiner Wange erkennen.

„Sara!"

„Isch dachte er würde darauf stehn', warum macht er n' jetzt so n Theater, Nicky?"

Nick prustete los.

„Greggo, ich denke nicht, dass er auf die Art von Schlägen steht."

„Aso. Na sach' das doch gleich…"

Billy sah Sara geschockt an. „Was sollte das?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass das hier niemanden was angeht!", schrie ihn Sara an.

„Ach komm schon, ich will deinen Kollegen doch nur beweisen das ich au sensibel und nett sein kann."

„Und du denkst, das schaffst du in dem du ihnen erzählst wie wir am College rumgemacht haben?"

„Sara..."

„Denkst du ernsthaft, nur weil du ihnen von deinen kleinen Spielchen erzählst nehmen sie dir ab das du-"

„Sara!"

„Hast du ihnen auch schön alles von der Nacht erzählt? Wie wir später noch unsere kleine Privatparty-"

Bevor sie weiterreden konnte küsste Billy sie, wobei er ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zusammenhielt, sodass sie ihn nicht noch mal erwischen konnte.

„Ey, darf ich au mal?", meldete sich Eddie, der bis dahin den Eindruck gemacht hatte, geistig nicht anwesend zu sein, erstmals wieder zu Wort.

Sara kämpfte sich einigermaßen von Billy frei. Er hielt noch immer ihre Hände fest, doch stand jetzt hinter ihr, er legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte ihr ein „Ganz ruhig Süße. Wenn du ihm nicht zu sehr wehtust lass ich dich los." zu.

„Oh, an deiner Stelle würde ich mir eher Sorgen um deine Gesundheit, als um seine machen."

„Sara, ich hab ihnen die richtige Version erzählt und ich bin nur bis zu dem Teil gekommen an dem sich meine Hände auf deinem Schlüsselbein befanden."

Sara drehte sich ruckartig um und sah ihn an.

„Echt?"

„Klar. Aber wenn du weiter geredet hättest, hättest du ihnen den Rest erzählt."

Sara wurde rot, was man zum Glück in dem matten Licht der Bar nicht erkennen konnte.

Nach einem kurzen Grinsen zu Billy wandte sie sich wieder Eddie zu: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Eddie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und sagte anschließend vollkommen überzeugt: „Pflicht."

Saras Grinsen wurde breiter und man konnte den Triumph in ihren Augen sehen.

„Du mein Lieber, gehst jetzt zu dem Kerl, den Nick vorher angequatscht hat, und küsst ihn."

Jegliche Farbe wich aus Eddies Gesicht und er starrte Sara entgeistert an.

Nick, Greg und Billy prusteten los, und selbst Grissom musste sich beherrschen nicht den Schluck seines Drinks, den er gerade genommen hatte schon wieder an die Luft zu befördern.

„Na los, nun mach schon!"

„Prinzessin, komm schon…"

„Ed, du hast meine Kleine gehört, mach schon!"

Leise fluchend machte sich Eddie auf den Weg zu dem Kerl mit dem es sich Nick vorhin schon versaut hatte.

Er atmete tief ein und klopfte ihm von hinten auf die Schulter.

* * *

Nachdem sich Eddie mitsamt blauem Auge verabschiedet hatte, anscheinend hatte er noch ‚wichtige Arbeit' zu erledigen, wollte sich auch Greg langsam auf den Weg machen. 

Nick erklärte sich bereit ihn nach Hause zu fahren, da Greg von alleine noch nicht mal mehr stehen konnte.

„Ciao Leute, und Grissom, pass auf, das Billy dir deine Sara nicht wegschnappt.", war Gregs Verabschiedung.

Grissom starrte zuerst Sara, die nicht weniger von diesem Beitrag überrascht war, an, dann wandte er sie wie sie fassungslos an Greg.

Nachdem Greg und Nick nicht mehr zu sehen waren, blickte Billy von einer seiner Sitznachbarn zum anderen und wieder zurück.

„Leute, wenn ihr schon so tun wollt als wäre da nichts... ihr wisst schon... dann solltet ihr in diesem Moment anders reagieren..."

Saras Hand ging wieder auf Wanderschaft in Richtung Billy, doch der Alkohol und Billys Reaktion (in Anbetracht dessen, dass es für ihn an diesem Abend nichts Neues war Saras Hand gefährlich nahe an seinem Gesicht zu haben, war dieser heute sehr auf Alarm eingestellt) führten nicht gerade zum erfolgreichsten Ergebnis.

Billy wollte gerade einen ‚Gegenangriff' starten, da rutschte Sara ohne groß nachzudenken weiter von ihm weg und fand sich auf dem Schoß eines sichtlich überraschten Grissom wieder.

Billy, der beide Gesichter im Blickwinkel hatte, hatte sofort jede Art von Rache vergessen und musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren nicht loszulachen bei den geschockten Gesichtsausdrücken von Grissom und Sara.

„Uhm, sorry... ich..."

„Schon okay... Ich denke, ich sollte dann eh bald gehen...", sagte Grissom.

„Ja, klar..."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, sagte Grissom vorsichtig: „Sara?"

„Ja?"

„Du sitzt noch immer auf mir..."

„Oh, scheiße. Entschuldigung."

Sara rutschte von seinem Schoß, setze sich stumm wieder neben ihn und Billy und nahm einen tiefen Schluck ihres Drinks.

Grissom stand auf, verabschiedete sich schnell und ließ eine peinlich berührte Sara und einen amüsierten Billy zurück.

„Kleine, erzähl mir nichts. Was war das?"

Sara sah ihn an ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Okay, ich denke ich verstehe. Das ruft doch nach einem Tequila, findest du nicht?"

Die beiden tranken noch ein paar Gläser, und schleppten sich anschließend gegenseitig zum Taxi.

Allein wäre wohl keiner in der Lage gewesen sich selbst fortzubewegen.

Das gegenseitige Abstützen erlaubte es ihnen sogar fast geradeaus gehen zu können.

* * *

Als Sara sich am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Bett umdrehte und ihr die Sonne durch die geschlossenen Augenlieder entgegen brannte, bemerkte sie die verheerenden Folgen der gestrigen Nacht und zog sich schnell die Decke über den Kopf um ihn vor einem möglichen Platzen zu schützen. 

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, stieß ihr Arm plötzlich gegen etwas, woraufhin ein tiefes Gemurmel von der anderen Seite ihres Bettes zu hören war.

Langsam zog sie die Decke vom Kopf und blinzelte auf die Person neben ihr, die sie einwandfrei als Billy identifizieren konnte.

So schnell sie konnte zog sie sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf und hoffte, wenn sie das nächste Mal nachsehen würde, wäre er weg.

Zwei Versuche später, befand sich Billy noch immer mit freiem Oberkörper neben ihr.

Etwas unsicher, ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollte, hob sie die Decke leicht an und sah an sich hinunter.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung war sie noch beinahe vollständig bekleidet, ihre Klamotten befanden sich auch noch fast an den Plätzen, an denen sie sie am Abend zuvor angezogen hatte, wenn man mal von dem ein oder anderen Schuh absah und die Hose nicht mitrechnete.

Aber dass sie die nicht mehr trug musste nichts heißen, schließlich konnte es auch sein, dass sie die um es bequemer zu haben ausgezogen hatte...- hoffte sie zumindest.

Vorsichtig hob sich auch die Decke bei Billy etwas hoch, nur um diese dann geschockt von dem Anblick der sich ihr darbot wieder fallen zu lassen.

* * *

Ich weiß, Lizzy ist fies... -fg- Ihr dürft sie alle mal schlagen... Aber nur gaaaaaaaaaanz leicht, kapiert? -Lizzy zum Schlagen hinhalt-  



	7. Folgeerscheinungen

Na toll... Jetzt wurde ich von Lizzy geschlagen und nicht sie von euch... -lol-

**Fire: **Tja, da hast du auch wieder Recht... -gg-  
**Lizzy:** Hmm... Um die Anzahl zu erhöhen, sollte ich vielleicht auch mal mein Chappi reviewen... -loooooooool-  
**Sara2006:** Ach, das willst du wissen? Nee sorry, Süße... Da musst du schon deine Phantasie anstrengen... ;)

* * *

Folgeerscheinungen

Sie stöhnte auf.

_Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen?_

Billy drehte sich im Schlaf um und legte seinen Arm um sie.

Verdammt nah an ihrem Ausschnitt.

_Gott, Billy, nimm deinen Arm da weg… Ich werde noch verrückt! Ach, Sidle, du bist ja bescheuert! Das ist Billy und nicht… Oh Billy, verflucht!_

Er hatte sie zu sich herangezogen und seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Shirt.

„Billy!"

Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen, er blinzelte.

„Sara? Was machst du in meinem Bett?"

„Erstens: Das ist _mein_ Bett. Zweitens: Nimm deine Hände sofort da weg!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Billy wo seine Hände waren.

Er wurde rot (was für ihn schon echt ungewöhnlich war) und beeilte sich ihrer Forderung nachzukommen.

„Ich... ähm... Tut mir Leid."

„Uhm... Billy, würdest du mal kurz... weggucken, ich möchte gerne aufstehen."

„Und wo liegt dein Problem?"

„Ich... äh... ich habe keine Hose an."

„Oh.", meinte Billy nur und sah rasch weg.

Sara versicherte sich mit einem Blick ob er wirklich nicht hinschaute und stand dann auf.

Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und holte sich schnell eine Jeans, ein neues Shirt und frische Unterwäsche heraus.

Sie drehte sich um, um ins Bad zu gehen und entdecke dabei, dass Billy ihr direkt auf den Hintern starrte.

„Billy!", quietschte sie.

„Ja?"

„Könntest du bitte aufhören mir auf den Arsch zu glotzen?"

Billy grinste, doch er verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht.

„Verdammt.", murmelte er und hielt sich eine Hand an seinen Kopf.

Sara verzog sich ins Bad.

* * *

„Billy, ich..."

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und erschrak.

„Oh verdammt, ich sollte doch früher kommen!"

Hektisch schnappte sie sich eine Tasche und die Autoschlüssel.

„Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, Billy. Ich glaube im Kühlschrank ist noch was einigermaßen Essbares und sonst... Ach, das wirst du schon finden!"

Damit stürmte sie zur Tür heraus.

* * *

„Hat Mia schon die Ergebnisse der DNS-Probe?", keuchte sie atemlos.

„Sara, da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du denn?"

„Tut mir Leid, wi... ich hab verschlafen."

„Bist du noch gut nach Hause gekommen?"

„Muss ich wohl."

„Und Billy? Wie lange seit ihr noch da geblieben?"

Er bemühte sich so beiläufig wie möglich zu fragen.

Sara wurde leicht rot.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr wirklich, was passiert ist nachdem du gegangen bist. Wir sind kurz danach auch gegangen und dann... Filmriss."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht gut ist?"

„Du hast auch nicht viel weniger getrunken als ich!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Sara, ich habe dir doch überhaupt keinen Vorwurf gemacht."

„Oh sorry, Grissom, ich... Ach verdammt! Diesen Tag hält kein normaler Mensch ohne Kaffee aus!"

Sie drehte sich um und ging Richtung Pausenraum.

Grissom sah ihr verwundert hinterher und beschloss dann ihr zu folgen.

* * *

„Verfolgst du mich?"

„Nein, ich habe nur entschieden, dass ich auch Kaffee brauche."

Sara reichte ihm ohne weiteren Kommentar eine Tasse Kaffee.

Schweigend tranken die beiden.

Grissom beobachtete Sara und die sah auf den Boden.

Die Tür ging auf und Nick kam herein.

„Oh man, Leute, mein Kopf tut so verdammt weh, ich trinke nie wieder Alkohol!"

„Das hast du das letzte Mal auch gesagt und das Mal davor und das Mal davor..."

„Was ist mit Nicks Affären?"

Greg stand in der Tür und hielt sich den Kopf.

Sara lachte, bereute es jedoch sofort.

„Es ging darum, dass er nie wieder Alkohol trinkt, seine Affären kann man doch nicht zählen."

Sie grinste.

„Greg, woher weiß Sara von meinen Affären?"

„Ähm, Nicky... Ich weiß, du warst ziemlich betrunken... Aber ich dachte, du wüsstest noch wie ich dich mit Cindy erwischt habe?"

„Wer ist Cindy?"

„Nick, echt mal! Du bekommst von mir nie wieder Alkohol!", meinte Greg. „Das weiß sogar ich noch und ich hatte mindestens doppelt so viel wie du!"

„Du verträgst auch mehr!", seufzte Nick und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Also mehr als ich verträgt keiner von euch.", erklärte Sara.

„Da hast du Recht. Ich frage mich langsam echt ob du wirklich eine Frau bist..."

Greg grinste sie an.

„Natürlich ist sie das, das sieht man doch."

Nick und Greg lachten und Sara starrte Grissom entgeistert an.

„Wie bitte?"

Grissom wurde rot.

„Na ja, ich meine... Ist doch logisch... Wissenschaftlich..."

„Sicher, aber ich dachte nicht, dass du... Vergiss es."

Nick und Greg warf sie einen wütenden Blick zu, der sie eigentlich einschüchtern sollte, doch sie lachten nur noch mehr.

„Haltet die Klappe!", fuhr sie die beiden an.

„Komme ich ungelegen?"

Sara fuhr herum.

„Billy... Was machst du denn hier..."

„Oh Sara, ich hab ihm gestern die Adresse vom Labor gegeben.", erklärte Greg.

„Ach so..."

Sara und Billy sahen sich an, keiner wusste wirklich was sie sagen sollten.

„Uhm... Hör mal, Sara, wegen letzter Nacht...", fing Billy an.

„Ähm... Billy..."

Ihr Blick wanderte unruhig zwischen Billy und Grissom hin und her.

„Das ist, glaube ich, kein Thema, das wir hier und jetzt besprechen sollten..."

Sie fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar und lächelte gequält.

„Warum gehst du nicht wieder und ich rufe dich nachher an?"

„Wie willst du mich anrufen ohne meine Telefonnummer zu haben?"

Sara schloss die Augen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein... Das ist ein Albtraum, gleich wache ich auf und liege in meinem Bett!"

„Alleine oder mit Begleitung?", fragte Billy.

Sie konnte sein Grinsen beinahe hören.

„Billy!"

Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an.

„Kannst du nicht einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, deine verdammte Klappe halten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Sara stöhnte auf, schob ihn rückwärts zur Tür und fauchte: „Da ist die Tür. Deine Telefonnummer kannst du vorne am Empfang für mich hinterlegen. Und jetzt raus hier!"

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Sie ist eine kleine Wildkatze.", erklärte er Greg und Nick grinsend.

„Kann man das schon Belästigung nennen?", fragte Sara verzweifelt.

„Nein, kann man nicht, Sara, aber um dir einen Gefallen zu tun gehe ich jetzt. Nett wie ich bin."

Billy drehte sich um und verschwand.

„Argh! Der Typ macht mich krank!"

„Ach Sara, das ist doch kein Fieber. Du bist einfach heiß auf ihn...", grinste Nick.

„Ich bin von Idioten umgeben.", stöhnte Sara und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

* * *

Und schon wieder vorbei... -gg- 

-hust- REVIEWS! -hust- ;)


	8. Privatleben

Hier geht's endlich mal weiter... Wir sind ja noch da! ;)

* * *

Privatleben

Als sie es nach einigen Sekunden wagte wieder aufzusehen, waren noch immer alle Augen auf sie gerichtet.

Greg grinste sie mit seinem Ich-habs-doch-gewusst-Blick an, dem Nick in nichts nachstand.

Aber Grissom.

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten ohne auch nur den Anflug eines Lächelns.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch Sara wich ihm schnell aus und senkte den Kopf wieder.

Hatte sie da gerade wirklich Enttäuschung in seinem Blick feststellen können?

Sie war sich sicher da war Überraschtheit und Verwunderung gewesen, aber die Enttäuschung und Wut musste sie sich eingebildet haben.

„Ich schau noch mal nach meinem Ergebnis."

Sara beeilte sich um so schnell wie nur irgend möglich der peinlichen Situation zu entkommen.

Gerade erst auf dem Gang, lugte Billy aus einer der Türen heraus und zog sie zu sich hinein.

„Hey, ich denke, wir sollten-"

„Wir? Ich fass es nicht, dass du das gerade wirklich getan hast! Wir wissen ja selber noch nicht mal, was wir getan oder nicht getan haben! Aber meine Kollegen müssen es wissen?", schrie sie ihn an.

Billy starrte sie nur an.

„Die werden mich den ganzen Tag – wenn nicht sogar noch länger – damit nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung was-"

„...Grissom jetzt von dir denkt.", vollendete Billy den Satz.

Jetzt war es Sara, die nicht in der Lage war etwas zu sagen.

Sie sah ihn nur an und versuchte sich klar zu machen, ob er das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte.

„Hör mal, es tut mir Leid. Manchmal red ich einfach schneller, als ich denke."

„Ja, danke. Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen."

Es trat vollkommene Stille ein.

Beide sahen sich nur an, was in ihrem Fall bedeutete jedes Mal wenn der eine den Blick des anderen auffing, sahen beide so schnell es ging weg.

„Hör mal, das mit Grissom-"

„Sara, man müsste blind sein um das nicht zu bemerken."

Sara stieß Billy aus dem Zimmer wieder auf den Flur.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung!", schrie sie, bevor sie ihn stehen ließ.

* * *

„Also, was lief da zwischen euch?", fragte Greg enthusiastisch, als er zusammen mit Sara einige Beweise archivierte.

„Greg, das geht dich ja mal so was von überhaupt nichts an."

„Mich auch nicht?", fragte Nick, der am Türrahmen lehnte und den beiden zusah.

„Nein, dich genauso wenig. Habt ihr kein Privatleben, um das ihr euch kümmern könnt? Oder ist das nicht erfüllend genug und ihr müsst in meinem rumschnüffeln?"

„Autsch. Das war hart."

„Doch, haben wir. Aber das ist noch lange nicht so interessant wie deins."

„Sara, könntest du mir bitte kurz helfen?", fragte Grissom, der jetzt ebenfalls hinzugestoßen war.

Nicht ganz sicher, ob sie jetzt dankbar sein sollte nicht mehr Nick und Greg Antwort und Rede stehen zu müssen, oder den Tag verfluchen sollte, da jetzt auch noch die Gefahr bestand mit Grissom darüber reden zu müssen, folgte sie ihm.

„Könntest du mir bitte die Daten ablesen?", er zeigte auf ein Geschwindigkeitsmessgerät.

„Klar. Was hast du damit vor?"

Grissom holte eine kleine bronzene Statue hervor.

„Ich muss wissen ab welcher Geschwindigkeit so ein Teil jemandem den Schädel zertrümmern kann."

Sara sah sich das Experiment kurz an. Grissom stand mit dem bronzenen Teil in der Hand am einen Ende des Raumes, am anderen war ein Dummy aufgebaut.

„Alles klar. Ich weiß ja, das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, aber heutzutage lässt sich das ganz leicht mit einem Computerohrgramm berechnen."

Grissom grinste sie an.

„Bereit?"

„Ja."

Er schmiss das Gebilde in seiner Hand mit voller Kraft gegen den Dummy.

„Sag mal, was sollte die Andeutung von Billy vorher?"

Sara bewegte den Bleistift, mit dem sie gerade das Messungsergebnis aufschrieb keinen Millimeter mehr.

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…_

„Was genau?"

„Das mit dem ‚gemeinsam aufwachen'"

„Du hast doch gehört was er gesagt hat, oder?"

„Ja, ich meinte nur... weißt du denn, was passiert ist? Gestern... heute... letzte Nacht. Du sagtest, du hattest einen Filmriss."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge."

„Tut mit Leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."

Sie schrieb weiter die Ergebnisse auf, während Grissom noch einige Male warf.

„Ich denke, da war nichts.", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Nein, ich _weiß_,da war nichts."

Grissom lächelte kurz gezwungen.

„Hört sich so an, als wärst du dir wirklich sicher."

„Bin ich auch!"

„Okay, ich denke, das genügt."

Grissom legte die kleine bronzene Statue weg und kam zu Sara.

Er stellte sich nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt neben sie und sah auf die Ergebnisse.

Mit einem Finger zeigte er auf eines ziemlich am Schluss der Liste, wobei er noch näher kam.

Sara war kaum in der Lage, zu atmen.

Sie sah hektisch auf die Zahl ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was da stand.

„Hey, alles okay? Du zitterst."

„Klar."

„Nichts klar. Komm her. Setz dich hin."

Er leitete sie, beide Hände an ihren Oberarmen, zu einem Stuhl in der Nähe und setze sie hin.

„Grissom! Nein, ich sagte doch, es ist alles in Ordnung. Nur ein kleiner Kater von gestern."

Er kniete sich vor sie, sodass ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe waren.

„Ein Kater?"

„Ja ein Kater!"

„Schon okay, ich sag ja gar nichts mehr. Du wartest jetzt hier und bewegst dich keinen Millimeter. Ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser."

Sara nickte, nur dass er endlich ging.

Sie hätte es keinen Augenblick länger ausgehalten.

Gerade als Grissom nicht mehr zu sehen war machte sie sich auf den Weg an die Rezeption um sich den Zettel mit Billys Telefonnummer abzuholen.

* * *

Als Grissom mit dem Glas wieder zurückkam war der Stuhl leer und Sara war auch nirgends zu sehen.

„Typisch."

Er trank selbst ein paar Schlücke aus dem Glas, musste leicht grinsen und machte sich dann an das Auswerten der Messungen.

* * *

„Cath! Gott sei Dank!"

Catherine sah sich etwas verwundert um, Sara hatte sie noch nicht oft so freudig begrüßt.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

„Ist die Frage gerade irgendwie In, oder was?"

Catherine sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ach, schon okay."

„Wieso so glücklich mich zu sehen, war es wirklich so schlimm mit den Jungs hier?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

„Du kannst mir- Oh, ich denke du hast zuerst was anderes zu erledigen."

Catherine zeigte an die Tür, wo Billy mit einem großen Päckchen direkt vor seinem Gesicht stand.

Sara sah Catherine entschuldigend an und ging dann zu Billy, zog ihn am Arm in ein leeres Zimmer und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

* * *

Soooo... Schon wieder vorbei... Vergießt alle ein paar Tränchen und dann - schreibt Reviews! -gg- 


	9. Kuss

Kuss

„Was willst du?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sara. Lass es mich wieder gut machen."

Er sah sie mit diesem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln an, das Sara schon immer hatte weich werden lassen.

Sie konnte ihm einfach nie lange böse sein.

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich das tue."

„Das heißt, du bist nicht mehr böse?"

Sara atmete tief durch.

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ich hab was für dich."

„Was denn?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Mach es auf.", sagte Billy und reichte ihr das Päckchen.

Sara löste die Schleife vorsichtig und machte sich dann ans Auspacken.

„Seit wann packst du Geschenke so sorgfältig ein?"

„Seit es für dich ist."

„Charmeur!"

Billy grinste sie an und Sara grinste zurück.

Als Sara erkennen konnte was in dem Papier eingewickelt war fiel sie Billy um den Hals.

„Wie zum Teufel hast du rausgefunden, dass ich das haben will?"

„Intuition."

„Billy, du bist einfach unglaublich!", rief sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Durch die Scheibe sah sie Grissom, der sie anstarrte, und ging sofort einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich... ich glaube ich sollte jetzt wieder arbeiten..."

Billy folgte ihrem Blick und grinste.

„Hör auf der Stelle auf zu grinsen!", mahnte Sara, die den Blick nun von Grissom abgewandt hatte und Billy fixierte.

„Echt Sara, das ist ja nun wirklich nicht mehr zu übersehen!"

„Billy, verdammt! Da ist nichts, absolut gar nichts!"

Wütend sah sie ihn an.

„Natürlich ist da was.", erklärte er ruhig.

„Billy, ich-"

„Sara, das ist kein Problem für mich. Ruf mich einfach nachher an und wir reden, okay?"

Sara nickte.

„Okay. Und jetzt... Na ja, ich muss arbeiten..."

„Geh ruhig. Viel Vergnügen noch!", rief er ihr hinterher als sie zusammen mit ihrem Geschenk den Raum verließ.

Besorgt sah er ihr hinterher.

_Hoffentlich weiß sie, was sie tut…_

* * *

„Sara, ist alles in Ordnung?" 

„Ja, Greg. Mir geht es ausgezeichnet!"

„Sieht aber nicht so aus. Wieso misshandelst du die Kaffeemaschine?"

„Weil das Scheißteil nicht funktioniert!"

„Lass mich mal."

Greg schob sie zur Seite und beäugte das Problem.

Dann legte er den Schalter von ‚aus' zu ‚an' um und musterte Sara.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja! Ich habe bloß vergessen, den Kaffee anzustellen, was ist schlimm daran?"

„Ruhig, Sara. Ich habe dir nichts getan."

Sara atmete einmal tief durch.

„Tut mir Leid, Greg. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Warum muss auch alles so kompliziert sein?"

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Greg vorsichtig.

„Nein! Ich will nicht darüber reden! Ich will mit niemandem reden! Warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe?"

Aufgebracht stürmte sie an ihm vorbei zur Tür und prallte dort mit etwas zusammen.

Sie taumelte zurück und wäre hingefallen, hätte Grissom, gegen den sie gelaufen war, nicht festgehalten.

„Sachte, Sara."

Er brachte sie zum Sofa und hockte sich vor sie.

„Alles okay?"

„J-Ja... Danke..."

„Kein Problem. Geht's wieder?"

Sara nickte leicht.

„Gut."

Grissom stand auf, lächelte sie an und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

Sara ergriff sie und stand mit seiner Hilfe auf.

„Danke.", meinte sie schlicht, ging an ihm vorbei und holte sich eine Tasse von dem jetzt fertigen Kaffee.

Greg hatte das Ganze beobachtet und zuckte nun mit den Schultern.

„Gib mir auch einen."

Sara reichte ihm wortlos ihre Tasse und holte sich eine neue.

Greg bedankte sich und verließ den Raum.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

„Sara... Was war das vorhin mit Billy?"

_Das gibt's doch nicht…_

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast ihn geküsst."

„Ja, auf die Wange! Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes! Siehst du!

Sara ging zu ihm und küsste ihn – auf die Wange.

„Und?"

„Ähm..."

„War das jetzt was Besonderes?"

„Du hast mich noch nie geküsst..."

„Oh Gott! Jetzt macht der auch noch einen Aufstand daraus! Vergiss es einfach!"

Sie wandte sich um, doch Grissom hielt sie zurück.

„Was..."

Sie wurde von seinen Lippen am Weitersprechen gehindert.

Grissom küsste sie.

_Er küsst mich! Er küsst mich! Er…_

Als Grissom bewusst wurde, was er da tat, machte er sofort einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh Gott, entschuldige, Sara... Ich... ich wollte nicht..."

Sara schloss die Augen.

_Das ist doch nicht wahr… Bitte lass es nicht wahr sein…Warum zum Teufel hat er das getan?_

„Bitte, Sara... Vergiss das..."

_Klatsch!_

„Macht es etwa Spaß mir wehzutun?", schrie sie, drehte sich um und lief aus dem Raum.

* * *

I'm sorry... Nah, bin ich nicht... Es macht mir Spaß, euch zu foltern und euch somit zu Reviews zu zwingen...-fg- 


	10. Freundschaften

_A/N: Tut mir sooooo Leid, Leute, dass ich erst jetzt wieder uploade! Nein, ich hab euch nicht vergessen. Ich war nur... ich weiß nicht, was ich war. Belassen wir's dabei, dass ich's nicht zu erklären brauche und ihr dafür gleich 2 Chappis kriegt? Gut! -g-_

* * *

Freundschaften

Grissom fasste sich geistesabwesend an die Wange, und rieb sich die spannende Haut.

_Eins muss man ihr lassen, stark ist sie ja…_

„Hey, na das war ja wohl ein voller Erfolg."

Grissom schnellte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Catherine.

Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Er musste aussehen wie ein Volltrottel, wie er da stand, eine Hand im Gesicht und vollkommen von den schnell aufeinandervorlegenden Geschehnissen überrannt.

„Denkst du, das habe ich selber nicht bemerkt?", fuhr er sie an.

„Jetzt lass es nicht an mir aus."

Er ließ sich auf Sofa fallen und sah Catherine zu, wie sie einen Kaffee einschenkte und ihm dann die Tasse reichte.

Nachdem sie sich selbst auch einen eingeschenkt hatte, setze sie sich neben ihn uns drehte seinen Kopf am Kinn in ihre Richtung.

„Hat wehgetan, was?"

Er musste kurz grinsen.

„Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?"

Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Es war vermutlich nicht die beste Art, aber immerhin hast du mal irgendetwas bezüglich der Sache mit euch getan."

„Der Sache?"

„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich das sonst nennen soll, was da zwischen euch abgeht."

„Bei uns geht nichts in irgendeiner Weise ab.", wiederholte er Catherines Ausdrucksweiße.

„Und das ist dir auch nicht wichtig.", sagte Catherine sarkastisch.

„Natürlich ist sie mir wichtig! Ich meine… schließlich arbeiten wir zusammen."

„Wenn du nicht verdammt gut aufpasst, hast du da gleich zwei rote Abdrücke im Gesicht."

Grissom sah sie unschuldig an.

„Jetzt hör mir doch mal mit der Tour auf! Ich weiß es, das ganze Labor weiß es, nur du scheinst es nicht wahrhaben zu wollen... Du liebst sie!"

„Woher willst du bitteschön wissen, was ich fühle?"

„Sagen wir einfach, ich kenne dich. Du bist ja normalerweise schon kompliziert genug, aber wenn es dann auch noch um sie geht, versteh selbst ich dich nicht mehr!"

„Lass das bitte meine Sache sein."

Er stand auf, stellte den Kaffee auf den Tisch und verschwand in seinem Büro.

* * *

Sara war auf den Parkplatz gegangen, um etwas frische Luft zu bekommen. 

Die kühle Nachtluft von Vegas tat ihrer Wut über sein Verhalten keinen Abbruch.

Sie schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und lief eine kleine Runde über den Parkplatz, als ihr auffiel, dass sie den Zettel mit Billys Telefonnummer noch in der Tasche hatte.

Einen kontrollierenden Griff später, hatte sie auch die Bestätigung, dass sie ihr Handy dabei hatte.

Und jetzt schien ihr genau der richtige Augenblick Billy anzurufen.

Er würde sie wieder beruhigen, wie er es schon immer getan hatte.

Nach dem zweiten Klingeln nahm er ab.

„Hey, Süße."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich nenne alle meine Anrufer so.", scherzte er.

Sara musste grinsen.

Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie ein Versicherungsvertreter aussehen würde, wenn ihn einer vom anderen Ende des Telefons aus ‚Süße' nennen würde.

„Hast du nachher Zeit? Ich hab bald aus."

„Für dich doch immer. Soll ich dich abholen?"

„Du weißt ja jetzt, wo ich arbeite."

„Also ja?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann bis nachher. Ach Kleines, ich freu mich schon."

Bevor Sara etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er schon aufgelegt.

Kaum zu glauben, aber nur ein paar Worte mit ihm hatten sie wirklich etwas abgelenkt.

Okay, die Tatsache, dass sie ihr Boss, dem sie schon jahrelang verfallen war, mitten im Pausenraum geküsst hatte, blieb zwar, aber in gewisser Weise konnte man das ja auch positiv sehen.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden was es daran Positives gab, und noch eine halbe Stunde Grissom aus dem Weg gehen.

* * *

Da sie entschieden hatte, dass Grissom wohl am ehesten nicht bei Hodges auftauchen würde, machte sie sich (das erste Mal, ohne einen Grund, der etwas mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte) auf den Weg zu ihm. 

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an.

„Ja?"

„Hodges."

„Ja, so heiße ich. Was gibst denn?"

„Ich… uhm…"

_Was für eine dumme Idee, hier her zu kommen…_

„Ich wollte sie fragen wie weit sie mit der Analyse sind."

„Welche Analyse?"

_War ja klar! Ausgerechnet jetzt hat er einmal nichts._

„Sie wissen schon, die Analyse..."

„Nein, ich denke ich weiß nicht."

„Die sie für Greg machen sollten."

_Bitte, lass ihn irgendetwas für Greg zum analysieren haben…_

„Ach, die Analyse."

Hodges reichte ihr einen DIN A4 Ausdruck.

_Ich muss gut im Hellsehen sein…_

„Sonst noch was?"

„Oh, uhm... nein... danke."

_Kein Wunder hält es niemand mit dem Kerl freiwillig aus…_

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch eine Viertelstunde hatte.

Also konnte sie Greg ja auch gleich seine Analyse vorbeibringen.

* * *

Die Suche allein brauchte schon 10 Minuten. 

„Hey, Greggo."

„Hey, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was gerade für absurde Gerüchte die Runde machen."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Was für welche denn?"

_Bitte nicht, das was ich denke… Bitte nicht…_

„Es heißt, du und Grissom hättet euch im Pausenraum geküsst. Da ist doch nichts dran, oder?"

Sara legte ihm das Blatt hin.

„Hier, ich hab was für dich bei Hodges geholt. Ich geh dann. Bis morgen."

Greg schrie ihr hinterher: "Da ist doch nichts dran, oder?"

Sara antwortete ihm nicht mehr.

_Ich war noch nie sonderlich gut im lügen…_

* * *

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum und hoffte nur, Grissom nicht mehr zu treffen. 


	11. Anruf

Anruf

Natürlich hatte sie Pech.

Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr und starrte an die Wand.

Sie versuchte ganz schnell und leise wieder zu gehen.

„Sara."

_War ja klar… Warum habe ich nicht einmal im Leben Glück?_

„Grissom.", erwiderte sie kühl.

„Hör mal, Sara..."

„Ich will nicht hören! Ich will nichts mehr hören, ich will nicht mehr ständig einsichtig sein und Rücksicht auf dich nehmen! Ich will nicht mehr verletzt werden! Ich bin doch nicht dein Fußabtreter!"

„Aber..."

„Sei still! Jedes Mal wenn du auch nur den Mund aufmachst tust du mir weh! Ich habe es satt! Ich habe es so satt, so verdammt satt!"

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Sara fuhr herum.

Billy.

„Oh Gott, Billy, bring mich weg von hier! Bring mich weg von _ihm_!"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du gemacht hast, aber es muss schon etwas sehr Schlimmes sein, wenn sie so ausflippt.", meinte er an Grissom gewandt.

Zu Sara sagte er: „Komm, Kleines."

Er legte den Arm um sie und bugsierte sie aus dem Raum.

* * *

„Willst du es mir erzählen?"

Sara schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und starrte weiter auf die Tischplatte.

„Okay."

Er wusste, sie würde es ihm erzählen – er wusste nur nicht wann.

Doch so lange brauchte er gar nicht zu warten, sie fing schon nach ein paar Minuten an zu sprechen.

„Er hat mich geküsst."

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber Billy hatte sie genau verstanden.

„Wer, Grissom?"

„Nein, Gott. Natürlich Grissom!"

„Wie hast du reagiert?"

„Ich habe ihn geohrfeigt."

Billy musste grinsen.

„Sara, wenn du das so machst, kann da ja nichts draus werden!"

„Du verstehst gar nichts!", schrie sie wütend und stand auf.

„Sara, warte! So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint!"

Er stand ebenfalls auf und verhinderte, dass sie ging, indem er sie an den Händen festhielt.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint.", flüsterte er und strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Billy. So geht das schon seit Jahren. Ich habe einfach keine Kraft mehr."

Billy schwieg.

„Er... er macht es einfach immer wieder... Und egal was ich tue, ich komme nicht von ihm weg. Ich kann es einfach nicht!"

Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen.

„Hilf mir, Billy. Bitte, hilf mir!"

Billy hatte Mühe, sie zu beruhigen und als sie irgendwann eingeschlafen war, brachte er sie in sein Bett und deckte sie zu.

„Schlaf gut, Kleines."

* * *

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hasste er die Tatsache, dass es Handys gab.

Er wollte Sara nicht wecken, sie hatte auch so schon zu wenig Schlaf und viel Stress.

Zu viel Stress.

Billy beschloss, Sara einfach schlafen zu lassen und selbst an ihr Handy zu gehen.

„Das ist der persönliche Anrufahnnehmer von Sara Sidle, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Billy?"

„Grissom.", stellte Billy fest und sofort verwandelte sich sein vorher noch spaßiger Tonfall in einen unfreundlicheren.

„Kann ich bitte mit Sara reden?"

„Nein. Sie schläft."

„Sie schläft bei dir zuhause?"

„Billy, wer ist das?"

Sara stand in der Tür und gähnte.

„Das ist... ähm..."

„Es ist Grissom, richtig? Gib schon her."

Sie nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand.

„Was ist?"

„Sara..."

„Das hasse ich an Gesprächen mit dir. Du sagst nie was du willst, nicht mal, wenn man dich danach fragt."

„Ich wollte... uhm... es gibt Arbeit..."

Sara war sich sicher, er hatte nicht wegen der Arbeit angerufen, aber es war so typisch für ihn sich über die Arbeit rauszureden.

„Und deswegen rufst du mich an?"

„Ich brauche dich hier."

„Als Nächstes erzählst du mir, Cath würde wieder strippen."

„Was bitteschön soll das bedeuten?"

„Dass du dich über die Arbeit rausredest und ich keine Lust habe, diese unsinnige Unterhaltung zu führen."

„Sara, bitte. Versuch wenigstens, dich professionell zu verhalten."

„Ausgerechnet _du_ sagst mir, dass ich mich professionell verhalten soll? Wer hat mich denn geküsst?"

„Ich habe dich doch gebeten, das zu vergessen."

Sara ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken und warf Billy einen leidenden Blick zu.

„Grissom, das hat doch keinen Sinn..."

Billy nahm Sara das Handy aus der Hand und drückte das Gespräch weg.

„So. Und jetzt gibt's zur Aufheiterung einen Jahrmarktbesuch."

Sara begann zu lachen.

„Was du immer für Einfälle hast! Aber okay, ich geh nur kurz mal ins Bad, ja?"

„Den Flur runter und dann rechts."

Nach kurzem Nachdenken beugte sich Sara zu Billy hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Du bist unglaublich süß.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er grinste.

„Schön, dass es dir aufgefallen ist."

* * *

_Und schon wieder vorbei... Aber jetzt habe ich ja alle Titel, das heißt, wenn ihr mir Reviews schickt, verspreche ich hoch und heilig, ganz ganz bald wieder upzuloaden! ;-)  
_


	12. Achterbahn

_Und da sind wir schon wieder, mit Teil 12 unserer allseits beliebten Serie! -lol- Ok, ich bin ja still und lass euch lesen ;-)  
_

* * *

Achterbahn

Als Sara wieder aus dem Bad kam, lehnte Billy schon mit ihrer Jacke in der Hand an der Tür und spielte mit dem Autoschlüssel.

„Ich dachte schon ich muss dir die Rettungsschwimmer hinterher schicken... Was zum Teufel hast du da drinnen getrieben?"

Sara grinste ihn kurz an.

„Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, müsste ich dich umbringen."

„Oh, du hast geheime NSA Akten im Klo versteckt?", scherzte Billy.

Saras Grinsen verschwand abrupt von ihrem Gesicht, sie beugte sich näher zu Billy und sagte in ernstem Ton: „Aber sag's bitte niemandem, ich würde dich wirklich nur äußerst ungern umbringen..."

Bevor sie so recht verarbeitet hatte, was geschehen war, befand sie sich schon, ihre Jacke um die Schultern hängend, außerhalb von Billys Wohnung und wurde sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung seines Wagens geleitet.

„Wir haben es eilig?"

„Klar, sonst haben wir nachher gar keine Zeit mehr fürs Dosen werfen. Wir werden den kompletten Jahrmarkt durchgehen und alles ausprobieren. Wenn wir, nur weil du noch ins Bad musstest, auch nur einen Stand verpassen, wird meine Rache gnadenlos sein.", warnte Billy sie vor.

Ohne Protest stieg Sara in sein Auto.

Im Moment war das genau das, was sie brauchte: einfach ein wenig Spaß.

Dafür war Billy schließlich immer der Beste.

„Ist dir erst jetzt aufgefallen, wie verdammt gut ich aussehe, oder wieso starrst du mich so an?", fragte Billy Sara, nachdem sie ihn schon einige Minuten angesehen hatte und in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien.

„Was? Billy!"

Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Oberarm.

„Autsch! Wenn du das noch mal machst, sag ich's meiner Mummy."

Sara musste lachen.

* * *

„Was hast du noch vor?" 

Grissom war gerade in den Umkleideraum gekommen, in dem Catherine schon saß, als hätte sie nur auf ihn gewartet.

„Uhm... ich weiß nicht. Wieso?"

„Sei nicht so skeptisch. Hast du was vor?"

Grissom schwieg nur uns Catherine hatte die leise Ahnung er suchte nach einer Ausrede, da er anscheinend schon ahnte, was sie vorhatte.

„Antworte schneller. Antworte schneller."

„Ich wollte noch etwas arbeiten...-"

„Antworte besser. Antworte besser."

Einen Augenblick war es ganz still, bevor Catherine in Lachen ausbrach und Grissom sie verständnislos ansah.

„Was soll daran so lustig sein?"

„Ich kenne das aus irgendeinem Film. Frag mich jetzt nicht aus welchem. Na ist ja jetzt auch egal. Tatsache: Du hast nichts vor. Ich werde dir etwas Ablenkung verschaffen."

Grissom öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, da redete Catherine schon weiter.

„Gib dir keine Mühe. Entweder du kommst freiwillig, oder ich muss Warrick und Nicky bitten, mir zu helfen dich in mein Auto zu zerren."

„Und wie hast du dir gedacht, verbringe ich meinen restlichen Tag?"

„Lass dich überraschen. Es wir dir gefallen."

* * *

„Billy! Das ist ja einfach nur super genial!" 

Billy strahlte beim Anblick von Saras Gesicht bei der Aussicht auf den Jahrmarkt.

Sie waren auf dem Weg vom Parkplatz auf den großen Schotterplatz, der sich einmal im Jahr zu dem größten Jahrmarkt überhaupt verwandelte.

Man konnte sogar auf einige hundert Meter Entfernung einen Mix aus Musik und Moderation an den verschiedenen Ständen hören und einige der Gefährte wie zum Beispiel die Achterbahn erkennen.

Unter anderem bemerkte Sara auch zwei riesige Stangen, die mindestens 20 Meter in die Luft ragten und zwischen denen ab und zu ein runder Käfig hochgeschossen kam.

Etwas beängstigt sah sie Billy an, der ihre Gedanken zu lesen schien.

„Lass uns das Teil als erstes ausprobieren.", schlug er vor und zog sie in Richtung des merkwürdigen Dings.

Sara starrte ihn an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Ich sagte doch wir versuchen alles. Zwei Karten bitte."

Das Einrasten des Sicherheitsgurtes machte Sara plötzlich klar, dass es nicht wirklich eine Entkommensmöglichkeit gab.

„Na? Alles klar?"

„Du machst dich lustig über mich! Wenn ich hier drin sterbe, musst du aber bitte dafür sorgen, das Grissom wenigstens ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Oder noch besser: schreib auf meinen Grabstein es war seine Schuld das ich in diesem Teil gelandet bin."

„Abgemacht. Wenn du draufgehen solltest, wird er es noch bereuen so ein Arsch zu sein."

„Er ist kein... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Der Käfig mitsamt Insassen wurde ausgespannt und der Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren, als sie, für Saras Gefühl, viel zu schnell Richtung Himmel schossen.

* * *

Wieder auf dem Boden angelangt, lehnte sich Sara gegen den nächsten Pfosten und musterte Billy, sich nicht sicher, ob sie sauer sein sollte, weil er sie gerade in einem Riesenball in den Himmel hatte schießen lassen, oder glücklich, weil sie wirklich für einen Augenblick Grissom vergessen hatte. 

„So, das genügt. Du hast noch immer deine normale Hautfarbe und dein Mageninhalt hat seinen Aufenthaltsort auch nicht gewechselt. Zuerst die Achterbahn oder diesen Magnet Tower?"

„Oh, du bist aber großzügig, ich darf mir meine Todesmaschine selber aussuchen?"

„Klar. Schließlich muss man sich die Art des Todes ja aussuchen können. Finde ich zumindest fair."

„Aber dieses Magnetteil ist doch nichts anderes als der übergroße Tennisball ohne Ummantelung gerade."

„Was tut das bitteschön zur Sache? Ich sagte, wir versuchen _alles_."

„Okay, dann eben Achterbahn."

* * *

„Cath! Was zum Teufel wollen wir _hier_?" 

„_Hier_ werden wir uns amüsieren. Und fürs Protokoll: der Plural war beabsichtigt."

„Wieso hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass ich nicht die leiseste Chance auf einen fairen Prozess habe?"

„Gil, stell dich nicht so an. Du stehst doch sonst auch auf Achterbahnen. Außerdem treffe ich noch einen Bekannten. Also los jetzt!"

* * *

Billy sah auf die Uhr, legte Sara den Arm um die Schultern und schob sie an einen Schießstand. 

„Ich dachte, wir wollten-"

„Dafür ist jetzt nicht die Zeit. Willst du schießen?"

„Ich denke zum Wohl meines gesamten Umfeldes sollte ich keine Waffe in die Hand nehmen. Aber wenn du mir ein Stofftier schießt, kriegst du vielleicht eine Belohnung."

„Belohnung? Über welche Größenordnung reden wir hier?"

„Konzentrier dich lieber mal auf die Zielscheibe und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Man könnte beinahe den Eindruck kriegen du würdest es mir nicht zutrauen, dass ich treffe?!"

„Aber nein, wieso denn? Ach ja, vielleicht weil ich mich noch ans College erinnern kann und daran wie du schon beim Dosenwerfen die armen Studenten, die da arbeiteten, abgeschmissen hast."

„Das war doch damals volle Absicht!"

Sara verkniff sich mit Mühe ein all zu lautes Lachen und reichte ihm das Gewehr.

„Dann zeig mal was du so draufhast, Willhelm Tell."

Billy nahm es ihr selbstbewusst ab und legte an.

Zu Saras Überraschung traf er von seinen 6 Schüssen 5 und hatte somit einen kleinen schwarzen Panther gewonnen, den sie nur wenige Minuten später unterm Arm zur Achterbahn trug.

* * *

„Und wen genau willst du hier treffen?" 

„Wir. Wir wollen hier jemanden treffen, der vermutlich so ähnliche Probleme hatte wie ich. Oder... na ja, vielleicht auch nicht."

Catherine konnte Sara und Billy auf die Schlange vor der Achterbahn zuschlendern sehen.

Billy hatte seinen Arm wieder auf Saras Schultern platziert und beide grinsten.

Billy schien etwas zu sagen und Sara blieb stehen und musste sich an Billy festhalten, um nicht umzufallen.

„Cath? Was zum- Sara?"

Catherine trat schnell einen Schritt von Grissom weg und rief Billy zu, der keine 20 Sekunden später schon bei ihnen stand.

Sara stand immer noch in Billy Umarmung, aber das Grinsen hatte ihr der Schock von Grissoms Auftauchen aus dem Gesicht gewischt.

„Billy?", fragte Sara misstrauisch in Richtung Billy, als erwarte sie eine Erklärung, doch angesichts von Catherines und Billys Gesichtsausdruck, gemischt mit Grissoms wusste sie auch so, dass er genauso wenig Ahnung von ihrem kleinen Treffen gehabt hatte wie sie.

Nur Billy und Catherine schienen Genaueres über den Verlauf des Tages gewusst zu haben.

„Na, wie wär's mit einer kleinen Runde Achterbahn?", fragte Billy Sara gut gelaunt.

„Klar. Komm."

Sie zog ihn hinter sich her zum Karten kaufen.

* * *

„Komm, wir fahren auch eine Runde." 

Bevor Grissom auch nur ein paar Worte zurechtlegen konnte fand er sich einige Menschen hinter Billy uns Sara in der Schlange zur Achterbahn wieder und versuchte noch immer die Situation zu begreifen.

„War das wirklich nötig?"

„Was?", fragte Catherine scheinheilig.

„_Das_!"

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Ja! Und jetzt komm."

* * *

„Deine Belohnung kannst du dir abschminken. Wer meine Arbeitskollegen zu beinahe kriminellen Machenschaften anstiftet, hat nicht im Geringsten eine Belohnung verdient. Da kommst du mir nicht ungestraft davon. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich ihn nicht-" 

„Ja, ich weiß ganz genau, was du willst. Also hör auf mich und dich anzulügen und jetzt steig ein."

Sara funkelte ihn wütend an und Billy konnte sehen, wie sie sich überlegte, ob sie nicht zu sauer war, um jetzt auch noch mit ihm Achterbahn zu fahren.

„Danke, aber ich denke, ich sollte gehen, bevor ich dir noch weh tue und das könnte ich später bereuen."

„Weil du es nicht ertragen könntest mit deinem schlechten Gewissen zu leben?"

„Nein, weil ich bezweifle, dass es das wert ist und ich nicht sonderlich scharf aufs Gefängnis bin."

* * *

Während Sara und Billy ihre kleine Diskussion zu Ende führten, rückten Catherine und Grissom immer näher auf, da Sara und Billy nicht weitergingen und einfach überholt wurden. 

„Na? Auch in so freundlicher Gesellschaft unterwegs wie ich?", fragte Catherine Billy ironisch.

Billy grinste Catherine ohne einen Kommentar an, doch beide mussten lachen.

Irgendwie wurde Sara das Gefühl nicht los, dass die beiden die Situation komisch fanden.

Irrsinnig komisch.

Anderen Menschen Leid anzutun, war schon immer eine von Billys Stärken gewesen.

Allein schon die armen Studenten hinter den Dosenbuden, waren ein gutes Beispiel dafür.

„Ich muss gehen.", sagte sie knapp und wollte gehen, da spürte sie einen Arm um ihr Handgelenk und wurde nach hinten gezogen.

„Wir müssen reden."

Das war eindeutig Grissoms Stimme.

Sara drehte sich im Gehen um, was ihrem Orientierungssinn nur zusagte.

Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch sie war anscheinend nicht stark genug.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es mit genügend Kraftaufwand geschafft, sich von ihm zu lösen, doch sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun, was ihr in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er ihr die letzen Jahre am laufenden Band wehgetan hatte, ziemlich ironisch vorkam.

„Ich will nicht reden."

„Einsteigen.", sagte er in einem kommandierenden Ton.

Da Sara keine Anstalten machte, einzusteigen, zog er sie unsanft neben sich.

Der Sicherheitsbügel verhinderte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sie einfach wieder aufstand.

„Ich sagte, ich will nicht mit dir reden!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Wieso zum Teufel muss immer alles nur dann passieren, wenn der sehr geehrte Dr. Grissom gerade mal Lust drauf hat?"

Als Antwort schwieg er sie nur an.

„Was? Willst du mir etwa sagen du zerrst mich in dieses…dieses…"

Sie sah sich die Bahn an „Todesgefährt, nur um nichts zu sagen?"

Die Bahn setze sich in Gang.

Langsam fuhren sie den ersten steilen Hang hoch.

Mit jedem Meter, den sie sich weiter vom Boden entfernten, stieg auch Saras Puls.

Nicht, dass sie Höhenangst hätte.

Aber sie fand einfach, dass Menschen nicht zum Spaß ein paar Meter über dem Boden auf schmalen Schienen in wackligen Gefährten rumrutschen sollten.

Auf dem höchsten Punkt und nur knapp bevor sie auf der anderen Seite dieser Biegung wieder runter fahren würden, hielt die Bahn mit einem Klappern an.

„Ist das normal?"

Grissom sah sich um, bevor er sicher „Nein" sagte.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte ‚Nein, das ist nicht normal'."

„Ach so, na dann…", sagte Sara ironisch.

„Keine Panik. Gleich geht's weiter."

„Ich schieb doch keine Panik."

Grissom sah sie an.

„Sarkasmus."

„_Das_ war mir schon klar."

„Schön, dass dir so vieles klar ist, nur bei den wichtigen Sachen hängst du noch ein bisschen, was?"

„Das letzte Mal, als ich versucht habe, auch den Rest auf die Reihe zu kriegen hab ich mir eine Ohrfeige eingefangen."

„Und du hast keine Ahnung warum, hab ich Recht?"

Schweigen.

* * *

_Reviews bitte -bettel-_


	13. Alkohol macht betrunken

Jannisky, koala, Serafin & Steinchen: Jaja, tut mir ja schon Leid °Kopf einzieh° Bin ja schon wieder da...  
Wilma Bier: Danke erstmal! Na ja, also ein realistisches Ende kann ich natürlich nicht garantieren (schließlich hab ich daran mitgeschrieben °g°, aber lies es erstmal ;-))

Tut mir ja soooo Leid, Leute! Ich verspreche Besserung, ja? (Memo an mich selbst: Wenn ich noch mal ne FF mit Lizzy zusammen schreib, lass ich nachher SIE die online stellen. Geht eindeutig schneller °g°)  


* * *

Alkohol macht betrunken

„Verdammt, Grissom! Erst zwingst du mich mit dir in dieses... dieses Ding zu steigen um zu reden und dann schweigst du mich an? Kannst du dich vielleicht mal entscheiden, was du willst?"

„Ich weiß, was ich will."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja."

„Und was?"

„Dich."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sara..."

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Erst küsst du mich, dann sagst du mir ich soll vergessen, was geschehen ist, dann willst du plötzlich reden, was sowieso immer nur dann passiert, wenn du gerade Lust dazu hast, und jetzt machst du das! Ich kann nicht mehr und ich will nicht mehr! Ich hasse dieses Teil und ich will auf der Stelle runter!"

Genau in diesem Moment setzte sich die Achterbahn wieder in Bewegung und raste nach unten.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe!"

Sie drückte ihren Stoffpanther an sich und kniff die Augen zu.

Als sie einmal kurz die Augen öffnete, nur um zu entdecken, dass alles um sie herum verschwommen war, wurde ihr schlecht.

Die Tatsache, dass sie den allerersten Wagen hatten, machte das Ganze nicht besser.

„Wenn ich jemals lebend aus diesem Ding rauskomme, bringe ich dich dafür um!"

„Das macht doch Spaß."

„Spaß?! Hast du sie noch alle? Ich wäre jetzt gerne überall, nur nicht hier!"

„Ist gleich vorbei."

Grissoms Hand schloss sich um ihre.

„Fass mich ja nicht an!", schrie Sara und zog ihre Hand weg.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Sara."

„Ich habe keine Angst! Ich bin nur noch nicht bereit zu sterben! Vorher muss Billy für das hier büßen!"

„Du kannst ihm nicht die Schuld geben."

„Nein, eigentlich bist du Schuld!"

„Es tut mir Leid."

Sara wandte den Blick ab und starrte nach unten.

Alles war ihr lieber als Grissom anzusehen.

„Was?

„Nichts.", antwortete Sara bissig.

„Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?"

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht."

„Nein!"

Sara verdrehte die Augen und für den Rest der Fahrt sagte keiner der beiden mehr ein Wort.

* * *

„Endlich raus aus diesem Ding!" 

„Willst du also nicht noch mal eine Runde mit mir fahren?", grinste Billy.

„_Du_!", schrie Sara und ging auf ihn los. „Ich bringe dich dafür um!"

„Was, das alles hier hat nichts gebracht? Ihr streitet euch immer noch? Und wozu haben wir dann die Achterbahn anhalten lassen?"

„Ihr habt _was_?"

„Das war doch nur zu eurem Besten!", mischte sich Catherine ein.

„Ihr tickt ja nicht mehr richtig! Habt ihr vor mich umzubringen?"

„Wie meinst du denn das?"

„Ich glaube, Sara mag Achterbahnen nicht besonders.", grinste Grissom.

„Das geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an! Und überhaupt, was fällt dir eigentlich ein dich über mich lustig zu machen! Soll ich das mal bei dir machen?"

„Lieber nicht."

Er grinste immer noch.

„Hör auf der Stelle auf zu grinsen! Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Doch, Sara, ist es irgendwie schon."

„Ist es nicht! Und du, Billy, fährst mich jetzt lieber nach Hause!"

„Aber ich dachte, wir probieren alles..."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne! Nein, ich will jetzt hier weg!"

Sie war den Tränen nahe.

„Ist ja gut, Sara."

„Nein, ist es nicht!"

„Komm, Kleines. Du bist ja völlig überfordert."

Er legte ihr de Arm um die Schultern und zog sie weg von Grissom und Catherine zum Auto.

Sara setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Beifahrersitz und Billy stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein.

* * *

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. 

„Sara, du bist doch nicht wirklich sauer?", fragte Billy als sie vor ihrer Wohnung hielten.

„Oh doch, das bin ich, Billy! Du musst dir schon was Gutes einfallen lassen, damit ich dir verzeihe!"

Billy seufzte.

„Sara, es tut mir Leid. Wir wollten euch wirklich nur helfen."

„Aber das ist _meine_ Sache!"

„Ihr bekommt es doch nicht hin!"

„Deswegen musst du dich da noch lange nicht einmischen!"

Er hatte sie noch nie so wütend erlebt.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich als Wiedergutmachung Filme ausleihe und du heute bei mir schläfst? Einfach mal nicht darüber nachdenken?"

Sara dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach.

„Okay. Aber wir gucken keinen dieser Machofilme!"

Billy lachte.

„Alles, was du willst."

* * *

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?" 

„Misch dich da nie wieder ein. Das geht nur mich und Sara was an!"

„Nein, geht es nicht. Ihr stellt euch an wie zwei unsicherere Teenager!"

„Das ist_meine_ Sache, Cath."

„Es ist eine Zumutung euch zuzusehen, wie ihr euch immer wieder wehtut!"

„Das ist nicht so leicht, wie du denkst."

„Doch, ist es! Aber du machst es kompliziert! Was zum Teufel hast du zu ihr gesagt?"

„Ich habe mich nur entschuldigt und ihr gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut."

Catherine stöhnte auf.

„Grissom, es gibt zwar tausend Sachen, die du noch über Frauen lernen musst, aber eine der Wichtigsten ist, dass man ihnen niemals, und ich meine _niemals_, sagt, dass es ihnen Leid tut, sie geküsst zu haben."

Grissom stütze den Kopf in die Hände und murmelte: „Ich bin einfach nicht für so was geschaffen!"

* * *

„So, jetzt hätten wir deine Klamotten und all den Kram, den du sonst noch brauchst, Filme so viele, dass wir den Eifelturm mit ihnen nachbauen könnten und eingekauft haben wir auch. Was hältst du von folgender Aufteilung: Ich koche und du gehst erst mal in Ruhe baden, meine Badewanne ist ein Traum!" 

Sara lächelte.

„Das hört sich in der Tat gut an!"

Billy grinste sie an.

„Du weißt ja wo das Bad ist."

„Ja. Danke, Billy!"

„Für dich immer, Sara."

* * *

Gerade als Billy die Nudeln aufgestellt hatte und sich an den Salat machen wollte klingelte Saras Handy. 

_Ich wette, das ist wieder Grissom. Na ja, mal sehen was er sagt, wenn er hört, dass Sara bei mir schläft und meine Badewanne benutzt…_

„Sidle.", meldete er sich mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

„Billy, das ist nicht komisch!"

„Wusste ich's doch. Grissom."

„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, Sara wäre schon wieder bei dir."

„Ist sie. Wir wollen uns ein paar Filme angucken und dann schläft sie hier. Warum?"

„Kann ich mal mit ihr sprechen?"

„Nope."

„Billy, entweder du gibst sie mir jetzt oder..."

„Warte."

Billy ging zur Badezimmertür.

„Sara, mach auf."

„Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!"

Billy grinste in sich hinein.

„Ich werde nicht über dich herfallen, bestimmt nicht. Aber hier ist jemand am Telefon, der mit dir sprechen will."

Sara stöhnte.

„Wenn du guckst bist du so gut wie tot!"

Damit verrenkte sie sich um die Tür aufschließen zu können und gleichzeitig halbwegs vor Billys Blicken geschützt zu sein.

Billy öffnete die Tür und grinste sie an.

„Nicht mal ein ganz kleines bisschen?"

„Billy!"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Hier."

Er reichte ihr das Handy und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Ja?"

„Sara?"

„Wie höre ich mich sonst an?"

„Was zum Teufel meintest du mit ‚Wenn du guckst bist du so gut wie tot!'?"

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: man badet nackt."

„D-Du badest gerade?"

„Hat Billy dir das nicht gesagt?"

„Nein."

„Oh."

Es herrschte Schweigen.

„Schöne Vorstellung, hm?"

„Was?"

„Na die Vorstellung von mir nackt in der Badewanne, die dir gerade durch den Kopf geht."

Sara grinste, weil sie genau wusste, dass Grissom am anderen Ende jetzt furchtbar rot wurde.

„W-Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass du stotterst, sagt mir, dass ich Recht habe."

„Hast du nicht."

„Aha."

„Hast du nicht!"

„Wenn du meinst."

„Sara!"

Sara lachte.

„Können wir das Thema fallen lassen?"

„Das Thema von mir nackt in der Badewanne?"

„Ja, Sara, das Thema!"

„Okay, okay. Weswegen rufst du an?"

„Ich glaube, du hast mich missverstanden."

„_Wobei_ habe ich dich missverstanden?"

„Es tut mir zwar Leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe, aber der Kuss tut mir bestimmt nicht Leid."

„Sag niemals, dass dir etwas Leid tut, wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht."

Damit legte Sara auf und legte das Handy auf dem Fensterbrett neben sich ab.

Dann ließ sie sich seufzend tiefer in die Wanne gleiten und schlief langsam ein.

* * *

Als sie wieder aufwachte, stand Billy über ihr und musterte sie genau. 

„Billy!", schrie sie empört auf.

Der wandte seinen Blick nun auf ihr Gesicht und grinste.

„Ja?"

„Was machst du hier drin?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht."

„Ja! Und jetzt geh wieder!"

„Ganz ruhig, Sara. Ich hab nichts gesehen."

„Schwörst du das?"

„Jaaaaa..."

„Billy...", sagte Sara warnend.

Er grinste wieder.

„Sara, ich habe wirklich nichts gesehen. Ich wollte nur deine Reaktion beobachten. Ich verspreche es dir."

„Okay."

„Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen?", fragte Sara nach einiger Zeit genervt.

„Sicher."

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Auf dem Stuhl neben dir liegt ein Handtuch und ein Bademantel.", sagte er noch bevor er endgültig das Zimmer verließ.

Sara überprüfte seine Aussage und stellte fest, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Lächelnd stieg sie aus der Badewanne und schnappte sich Handtuch und Mantel.

* * *

„Was gucken wir zuerst?" 

„Sara! Mein Gott, musst du mich so erschrecken!"

Billy drehte sich um und erstarrte.

„Wow, Sara, ich dachte nicht, dass du noch schärfer aussehen kannst, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

Er grinste.

Sara lachte und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder glücklich.

„Du solltest immer so rumlaufen."

„Jetzt hör schon auf, Billy..."

„Ich darf dich aber noch ein bisschen anstarren, ja?"

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

Sie drehte sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Also... Wir hätten da... Billy! Ich sagte _keine_ Machofilme!"

Billy war ihr nachgegangen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Das da! Was soll ich mit einem Actionfilm?"

Sie hielt das Objekt ihrer Abscheu hoch.

„Was hast du daran auszusetzen?"

„Der Hauptdarsteller stirbt!"

„Ja, und? Viele Leute sterben."

„Mir ist nicht unbedingt auch noch nach Tod in der Freizeit."

„Aber er sieht gut aus."

Sara fing an zu lachen.

„Was ist denn so lustig?"

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du stehst mehr auf Frauen."

„Tu ich auch! Aber du musst schon zugeben, dass er nicht von schlechten Eltern ist."

„Billy, du kannst dich noch so anstrengen – ich werde mir _nicht_ Leben und Sterben in L.A. ansehen!"

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber! Such dir irgendwas anders aus, aber nicht das!"

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut... Mir ist völlig egal was wir gucken, Hauptsache ich darf mit dir gucken."

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?"

„Was?"

„Na das Flirten mit mir.", grinste Sara.

„Nein, allerdings nicht. Darauf würde wohl kaum einer verzichten wollen. Und du hast mir eine zweite Chance versprochen, weißt du noch?"

„Sicher weiß ich das noch.", antwortete Sara während sie einen Film in den Recorder legte.

„Was macht eigentlich das Essen?"

„Verdammt!"

Billy drehte sich um und rannte in die Küche zurück.

Kurz darauf hörte Sara ein lautes Scheppern.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Sara belustigt als sie Billy unter ungefähr ein Dutzend Pfannen und Töpfen begraben fand.

„Ja. Auch wenn es mich in meiner Männlichkeit verletzt, wenn eine Frau mir hilft, aber nimm diese scheiß Dinger von mir runter!"

Sara versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und nahm langsam eins nach dem anderen von ihm runter.

Billy stöhnte als er sich wieder aufsetzen konnte.

„Autsch..."

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Du willst doch nicht, dass ich dich für ein Weichei halte?"

Sara grinste ihn an.

„Das würdest du nie wagen!"

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich dir dann das Gegenteil beweisen müsste..."

„Dann streich das mit dem Weichei und nimm dafür Macho.", grinste sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, damit er aufstehen konnte.

Doch Billy stand ohne ihre Hilfe auf.

„Und auch noch arrogant."

„Hey, pass auf, was du sagst, Kleine."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil wir sonst ‚Leben und Sterben in L.A.' sehen."

„Nein, tun wir nicht. Unser Film ist schon drinnen und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ich gleich essen dürfte."

„Geh schon mal schauen, ich kenne die Filme alle schon. Ich komme dann nach."

„Okay."

Sara ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und lies Billy in der Küche alleine.

* * *

Als es klingelte stellte Sara den Film auf Pause und stand auf. 

„Ich mache mal eben auf, ja?"

„Sicher, mach ruhig."

Sie öffnete die Tür und sah sich Grissom gegenüber.

„Was willst du?"

Statt einer Antwort drängte er sie in die Wohnung hinein, presste sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie.

Einen Moment erwiderte Sara den Kuss, doch dann schubste sie ihn weg.

„Du bist ja betrunken!"

„Seit wann schreckt dich ein bisschen Alkohol ab?", fragte er und näherte sich ihr wieder.

„Grissom, hör auf damit! Lass mich gefälligst los!"

Doch er ließ sie nicht los, sondern versuchte wieder sie zu küssen.

„Lass mich endlich los!"

„Lass sie auf der Stelle los, Grissom.", sagte Billy, der plötzlich neben Sara stand, ruhig.

Als Grissom keine Anstalten machte Sara freizugeben, befreite Billy Sara kurzerhand selbst.

Ein paar Minuten später fand sich Grissom auf dem Sofa mit einem Eisbeutel auf dem Auge wieder.

„Was zum..."

„Oh, du bist wieder wach?"

„Billy?"

„Das Gehör funktioniert also noch."

„Ja, verdammt! Wo bin ich?"

„Du scheinst wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf zu sein."

„Könntest du mir freundlicherweise mal erklären wovon du redest und was ich in deiner Wohnung – ich nehme zumindest an, dass das hier deine Wohnung ist – mache?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass du sexuelle Übergriffe an deiner Mitarbeiterin – mir – vornimmst tust du da liegen.", sagte Sara hinter ihm.

„Was tue ich?"

Billy grinste.

„Ich denke, das solltet ihr unter euch ausmachen."

„Oh nein, Billy, du wirst nicht gehen! Du wirst schön hier bleiben und auf diesen Idioten aufpassen. Denn ich werde das nicht tun. Ich gehe spazieren."

Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke vom Sessel und verließ die Wohnung.

* * *

Tut ihr uns ein Review schreiben? Bitteee? °lieb guck° 


	14. Videoabend

Videoabend

„Was hab ich denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Was hab ich überhaupt gemacht?", fragte Grissom Billy, der ein breites Grinsen aufsetze.

„Du hast sie geküsst.", war die simpel klingende Antwort.

„Schon wieder?"

Grissom wollte aufstehen, doch der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf ließ ihn seine Entscheidung schnell revidieren und er sank wieder in die Kissen des Sofas, schloss seine Augen und presste seine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass du – auch wenn du deinen Kopf festhältst – die Kopfschmerzen nicht so schnell loswirst?", lachte Billy.

Grissom sagte nichts.

Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen.

„Ach, da stößt der große Entomologe also auch an seine Grenzen?"

„Wieso auch?"

„Och, ich würde sagen das erste sind ja wohl definitiv Frauen, oder eher eine ganz bestimmte. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dich bei anderen auch so anstellst."

„Ich stell mich nicht an. Wieso meinen eigentlich alle sich da einmischen zu müssen? Das ist doch wohl immer noch meine Sache."

„Nicht mehr, wenn du meiner Kleinen damit weh tust. Mir ist es ja so was von egal, wenn du meinst, du musst dich selber belügen, nur um nicht glücklich zu werden, aber ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem du Sara damit wehtust, ist das nicht mehr nur deine Sache."

Grissom machte die Augen auf und sah Billy an.

„Ich will ihr bestimmt nicht wehtun, aber-"

„Dann tu es einfach nicht!"

Grissom öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern doch besann sich wieder darauf, dass er sich auf jeden Fall in der schlechteren Position befand und ihm die Argumente ausgingen.

„Und wieso, wenn ich sie geküsst habe, lieg ich dann jetzt hier mit Kopfschmerzen auf dem Sofa und fühl mich wie überfahren?"

„Ich werd einfach mal die vage Vermutung äußern, dass das etwas damit zu tun hat wie ich dich von Sara weggekriegt habe."

Grissom sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Na ja, Sara war nicht ganz so begeistert von deiner Idee sie zu küssen und du wolltest sie nicht wirklich loslassen."

„Und da hast du mich mal eben niedergeschlagen?"

„Nein, so hart würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich hab dich nur von ihr weggezogen und du bist unglücklich auf der Tischkante aufgekommen. Du musst wissen du warst – und bist es vermutlich noch immer etwas – stockbesoffen."

„Oh."

„Ja."

Grissom schloss die Augen nach einigen Sekunden wieder und Billy sah auf den Fernseher, wo noch immer das Menü zum abspielen des Filmes angezeigt wurde.

„Eigentlich war es ja ganz lustig..."

„Ja?"

„Ja. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern schon mal jemanden kennen gelernt zu haben, der sich erst, wenn er besoffen ist, im Klaren darüber ist was, oder besser wen, er will."

„Und das findest du lustig?"

„Mehr oder weniger schon."

Billy grinste vor sich hin und Grissom versuchte mit reiner Willenskraft das Pochen im Kopf zu unterdrücken, was ihm jedoch einfach nicht gelingen wollte.

„Lust auf einen Film?"

„Nein danke. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen."

„Mach das. Findest du alleine heim?"

Grissom verzog das Gesicht, als er aufstand und ging langsam zur Tür.

„Bist du zu Fuß da?"

„Nein, Auto."

Billy ging zu ihm, schloss die Tür, die Grissom bereits geöffnet hatte, wieder und schob ihn Richtung Sofa.

„Was zum-?"

„Ich ruf dir ein Taxi. Wenn du jetzt fährst, einen Unfall baust und abkratzt, wird Sara mir auf ewig die Schuld dafür geben."

„Wäre das dann dein einziges Problem?"

„Ah, nein, ich würde vermutlich auch noch wegen Unterlassung angeklagt. Also bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und setz dich freiwillig hin, oder ich muss wieder nachhelfen."

Grissom setze sich schnell wieder aufs Sofa, während Billy zufrieden grinsend zum Telefon ging.

Als er wiederkam, verkündete er Grissom, dass das Taxi noch ein bisschen brauchen könnte und beschloss kurzerhand die Zeit bis zum Eintreffen des Taxis mit dem Schauen des ersten Films zu überbrücken.

Grissom hatte sowieso keine Wahl und beschränkt seinen Protest auf die Bitte, Billy solle den Ton nicht zu laut machen.

* * *

Nachdem Sara eine Weile quer durch die Gegend gelaufen war und dem Drang, sich in der nächsten Bar zu verkriechen, nicht nachgegeben hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Billys Wohnung. 

Billy hatte Grissom bestimmt schon nach Hause verfrachtet und vielleicht könnten sie ja immer noch ihren Videoabend fortsetzen, wenn man überhaupt von fortsetzen reden konnte, wenn man noch gar nicht richtig angefangen hatte.

„Hey, ist er immer noch da?"

Anstatt zu antworten ging Billy etwas zur Seite und erlaubte so Sara, die noch immer in der Tür stand, einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer.

„Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?"

„Jetzt sei nicht sauer. Ich hab ihm ein Taxi gerufen. Aber die brauchen noch etwas. Setz dich einfach zu uns. Ich pass auf, dass er dir nicht zu nahe kommt und wenn er gegangen ist, fangen wir endlich an mit unserem Film."

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle drei auf dem Sofa.

Billy in der Mitte. Zur Sicherheit.

Ob er nun Sara vor Grissom oder andersrum beschützen musste, war nicht ganz klar.

Ein lautes Ringen durchschallte nach einigen Minuten den Raum.

„Oh scheiße. Das Essen."

„Ich dachte nach der Pfannenaktion hättest du aufgegeben?"

„So leicht lass ich mich nicht unterkriegen und während du etwas an der frischen Luft warst hab ich was vorbereitet. Entschuldigt mich kurz."

Billy ließ die beiden in eisiger Stille zurück.

„Ich hab mich vorhin wohl unmöglich benommen, oder?"

„Auch nicht arg viel anders als sonst."

„Danke."

„Bitte."

„Hey, Leute seit mal bitte etwas netter, oder ich setz euch beide vor die Tür.", schrie Billy aus der Küche.

Die beiden sahen einige Minuten weiterhin den Film, bevor Grissom einen zweiten Anlauf startete: „Du bist doch wohl nicht immer noch sauer wegen der Achterbahn?"

Sara starrte ihn an und ein Anflug von Wut überkam sie.

„Eigentlich weiß ich nicht mehr genau worüber ich mich am meisten aufregen soll. Dass du mich in diese... diese Höllenmaschine gezerrt hast, dass du mich einfach küsst wann immer dir gerade danach ist, oder doch eher wegen deiner unglaublichen Ignoranz gegenüber dem was ich will!"

„Sara!", schrie Billy aus der Küche.

„Billy, halt den Mund! Ich bin gerade dabei meinen Chef anzuschreien!"

Grissom sah über Sara hinweg zur Küche, aus der Billy einen Moment raus kam und sich an die Tür lehnte um dem Schauspiel vor seinen Augen zu folgen.

„Und wo wir schon dabei sind. Kümmere dich um dein Essen oder sonst was, aber lass uns bitte kurz allein."

Billy drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück in die Küche.

„Ich merke schon, wenn ich störe."

„Anscheinend nicht!", schrie sie ihm durch die schon geschlossene Tür hinterher.

„Und jetzt weiter zu dir.", sie drehte sich wieder zu Grissom und sah ihn an.

„Dir würde es schließlich auch etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dich einfach so mitten im Labor oder sonst wo küssen würde, oder nicht? Also-"

„Nein."

Sara starrte ihn einen kurzen Moment an.

„Nein?"

„Nein.", wiederholte Grissom ruhig.

Sara sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Du willst also ernsthaft versuchen, mir zu sagen, dass er dir nichts ausmachen würde die Kontrolle zu verlieren?"

„Versuchs doch einfach."

Saras Blick huschte von einem seiner Augen zum anderen.

„Du bist noch immer betrunken.", stellte sie fest.

„Vielleicht etwas. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich noch einen Kuss von dir bekomme."

„Wann genau habe ich das jetzt wieder gesagt? Ich dachte eigentlich ich war die ganze Unterhaltung über anwesend."

Grissom formte kurz ein Grinsen, bevor er sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt verzog und sich wieder an den Kopf fasste.

„Hat er..." Er nickte zur Küchentür. „...war es wirklich nur ein Unfall, wegen meinem Kopf oder hast du ihm einen Selbstverteidigungsgriff beigebracht, den er mal an wem ausprobieren wollte?"

„Wirst du nie erfahren."

„Wenn ich dafür meinen Kuss bekomme, darfst du es für dich behalten."

Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange, womit er mit dem Daumen leicht über ihren Mund fuhr.

Im selben Moment, in dem er sie berührte, durchfuhr sie ein Schauer.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und lehnte sich in den Kontakt zu ihm, bevor sie sich selbst zwingen musste, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Sie nahm seine Hand und nahm sie von sich weg.

„Lass das."

Im selben Moment hupte unten das Taxi, was Sara gerade gelegen kam.

„Ich bring dich runter. Hast du alles?"

Grissom sagte nichts.

Also sah sie sich schnell um, da sie nicht entdecken konnte was ihm gehört ging sie zur Tür und hielt sie auf.

„Kommst du?"

Grissom stand wortlos auf und folgte ihr hinunter auf die Straße.

Er stieg ins Taxi, während Sara die Tür aufhielt.

„Ich…das war mein Ernst.", sagte er.

„Und morgen bist du wieder nüchtern und siehst das Ganze wieder klarer. Dann fallen dir wieder dutzende von Gründen ein, warum das nicht funktionieren könnte und wir sind wieder beim Alten. Geh nach Hause und schlaf dich aus."

Sie schmiss die Tür zu und ging zurück ins Haus.


	15. Trick

_Hey Leute, da ist eure Fortsetzung - und zwar das letzte Mal. Das hier ist nämlich das letzte Kapitel. Also, strengt euch mit den Reviews noch mal so richtig an, ja?_

* * *

Trick

„_Grissom."_

„_Sie wacht nicht mehr auf!"_

„_Billy?!"_

„_Ja!"_

„_Wer wacht nicht mehr auf?"_

„_Sara!"_

_Grissom war sofort hellwach._

„_Was ist passiert?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht, plötzlich ist sie umgefallen. Ich… ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll…"_

„_Okay, wo bist du?"_

„_Na zu Hause, wo auch sonst!"_

„_Nein. In welchem Zimmer."_

„_Wohnzimmer."_

„_Und Sara?"_

„_Neben mir auf dem Boden!"_

„_Trag sie ins Bett. Ich komme."_

* * *

Jetzt saß Grissom neben dem Bett und machte sich riesige Sorgen um Sara. 

Billy saß neben ihm und kaute an seinen Fingernägeln.

Grissom hatte Saras Hand in seine genommen und strich ihr mit dem Daumen darüber.

_Wach auf, Sara. Wach bitte auf._

„Es sieht aus, als würde sie schlafen...", meinte Billy leise.

Grissom erwiderte nichts.

Einige Zeit war es still, dann fragte Billy: „Soll ich vielleicht Aspirin oder so was besorgen? Ich meine, der Boden ist ziemlich hart und-"

„Mach einfach, Billy."

Billy nickte, stand auf und ging.

Als Grissom die Tür zufallen hörte, rückte er näher an Sara.

Er zog ihr die Decke etwas höher und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Sara lächelte.

„Grissom...", murmelte sie leise.

„Ja, Sara. Ich bin hier. Ist schon okay."

Beim Klang seiner Stimme öffnete Sara die Augen.

„W-Was machst du in meinem Schlafzimmer?"

„Shhht. Das ist Billys Schlafzimmer."

„Was machst du in Billys Schlafzimmer?", formulierte sie ihre Frage um.

„Billy hat mich angerufen. Du bist umgefallen?"

Sara runzelte die Stirn.

„Bin ich nicht."

„Erinnerst du dich daran etwa nicht mehr?"

„Wir haben den Film zu Ende gesehen und ich bin eingeschlafen. Billy hat mich ins Bett gebracht, ich bin doch noch aufgewacht."

Jetzt verstand Grissom gar nichts mehr.

„Nein, Sara. Ihr habt überhaupt keinen Film mehr gesehen. Billy hat mich vor einer Stunde panisch angerufen und gesagt, du würdest nicht mehr aufwachen."

Langsam ging Sara ein Licht auf.

„Oh, dieser hinterhältige, gemeine..."

„Wovon bitte sprichst du, Sara?"

Doch Sara hörte nicht auf ihn.

Sie wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von Grissom daran gehindert, in dem er sie zurück ins Bett drückte.

Damit sie nicht noch mal versuchte, aufzustehen, verharrte Grissom in dieser Position und lag dann irgendwie halb auf ihr drauf.

„Nicht aufstehen. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder umfällst.", sagte er leicht besorgt.

„Grissom! Ich bin nie umgefallen, das hat Billy _erfunden_!"

„Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Na damit du herkommst! Und jetzt geh bitte von mir runter, damit ich aufstehen kann."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Grissom wirklich, in was für einer Haltung sie sich befanden.

„Und wenn ich das nicht tue?"

„Das wirst du tun."

„Ach ja? Wieso?"

„Weil du es sonst ernsthaft bereuen könntest."

Grissom schien eine Weile wirklich zu überlegen, bevor er antwortete.

Wenn das eine echte Antwort war.

„Lass mich dich küssen."

„W-Warum?"

„Weil ich dich liebe, Sara."

„Du bist betrunken...", erklärte Sara mit zitternder Stimme und versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Vielleicht bin ich das. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich liebe und es auch weiß. Und dass ich es nicht vergessen oder dagegen ankämpfen werde."

Während Sara jetzt doch eine Träne über die Wange lief, küsste Grissom sie.

Aber nicht wie die Male davor, bedrängend oder flüchtig, sondern viel vorsichtiger und intensiver.

Als er merkte, wie Sara seinen Kuss erwiderte, wurde Grissom mutiger.

Er wollte gerade mehr tun, als sie nur zu küssen, da hörten sie plötzlich ein lautes Poltern und Schreie.

„Cath, verdammt, ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst aufpassen bei dem Schwein!"

„Ich hab doch nicht gedacht, dass da wirklich ein Schwein liegt!"

„Bei Schweinen bin ich immer ehrlich, echt."

„Das liegt daran, dass du selbst eins bist!"

„Wir wollen doch nicht etwa frech werden?"

„Und wenn doch?"

„Dann-", erst da bemerkte Billy Sara und Grissom, die mittlerweile in den Flur gekommen waren und die beiden übereinander liegenden Menschen belustigt ansahen. „Hey, Leute."

„Hey, Billy. Hi, Cath. Wir lassen euch dann mal alleine."

Sara nahm Grissom an die Hand und wollte sich an Billy und Cath vorbeischlängeln.

„Oh, Körperkontakt! Das heißt... Cath, ich bin ein Genie!"

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

„Oh, Cath, er hat Recht.", meinte Sara. „Er ist ein Genie. – Im Angeben, Lügen und anscheinend im Frauen faszinieren. Oder warum liegst du jetzt schon geschlagene 10 Minuten auf ihm drauf?"

Catherine errötete und stand sofort auf.

„Danke, Sara. Und da sagt man immer schlanke Frauen wären leicht..."

„Hey!", rief Catherine aufgebracht.

„Das ist seine Art, Komplimente zu machen, Cath."

„Merkwürdige Art."

„Er ist schon verrückt."

„Sara! Jetzt fall mir nicht in den Rücken!"

Sara grinste.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht. Du bist es, der _mir_ in den Rücken gefallen ist."

„Aber es hatte den gewünschten Effekt?"

Sara sah Grissom an, der bis jetzt nichts gesagt hatte und nun zu grinsen anfing.

„Kommt darauf an, was der gewünschte Effekt war.", sagte der.

„Na dass ihr endlich aufhört euch wie totale Idioten zu benehmen und endlich dazu steht, dass ihr euch liebt!", erklärte Catherine genervt.

„Und, nur, dass das klar ist, wenn ihr auch nur daran denkt, wieder in eure alten Gewohnheiten zurückzufallen, werden wir zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen müssen."

„Was, noch drastischer als die Achterbahn?"

„Eine Steigerung geht immer!"

„Weiß ich, Billy, weiß-"

Bevor Sara sich noch weiter ins Gespräch verstricken konnte, hielt Grissom ihr den Mund zu und ehe sie sich versah, fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder.

„Wir haben zu tun. Und das bedeutet nicht mit Billy quatschen."

„Aye, aye, Sir!", lachte Sara.

„Ich wusste, da läuft was. Ich wusste es!"

„Billy, halt die Klappe!", rief Sara und versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen, was ihr allerdings nicht ganz gelang, da sie immer noch von Grissom getragen wurde und der einfach zu weit von Billy weg war.

„Na na, Sara, keine Gewalt, bitte.", meinte Grissom grinsend.

„Er provoziert mich!"

„Lass ihn doch."

„Das geht nicht!"

„Natürlich geht das. Sonst verbringen wir den Rest des Tages auf der Achterbahn."

Jegliche Farbe wich aus Saras Gesicht und sie war still.

Grissom, Billy und Catherine grinsten sie an.

„Ihr seid alle gemein!", schmollte Sara, doch als Grissom sie küsste verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck sofort.

Von Catherine kam nur ein „Ohhhhh" und Billy grinste still vor sich hin.

„Nicht aufhören...", murmelte Sara als Grissoms Lippen sich von ihren trennten.

„Nichts für ungut, Sara, aber ich würde das lieber woanders fortsetzen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Sara öffnete die Augen und verstand.

Catherine und Billy waren bis auf einige Zentimeter herangetreten und betrachteten die beiden, als wären sie ein Experiment.

„Ich würde euch ja mein Bett leihen, aber ich fürchte, dass Cath nicht begeistert davon wäre, mit mir zusammen auf dem Sofa zu schlafen."

„Verständlicherweise. Ich habe immer noch Rückenschmerzen.", meinte Sara.

„Das liegt aber nicht an mir! Ich hab dich ins Bett gebracht."

„So, Billy. Du hast mich also vom Sofa ins Bett gebracht, ja?"

Sie signalisierte Grissom, er solle sie herunterlassen, was er auch tat.

Sara ging auf Billy zu, der langsam zurückwich.

„Hast du doch?"

„Ähm... ja?"

„Und wie, lieber Billy, komme ich dann auf den Wohnzimmerboden?", grinste sie.

„Uhm... ich weiß nicht..."

Triumphierend drehte sich Sara zu Grissom um.

„Hab ich's nicht gesagt?"

„Meine Frau ist die schlauste Frau der Welt."

Es wurde totenstill im Flur.

„Was hab ich falsch gemacht?", fragte Grissom verwirrt.

„Du hast mich gerade als deine Frau bezeichnet."

„Oh... Ich..."

„Vergiss es.", sagte Sara schnell, drehte sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Sara!"

Grissom ging ihr nach und ließ Billy und Catherine einfach stehen.

Als er sie auf dem Sofa sitzend fand, musste Grissom lächeln.

Sie passte perfekt auf dieses blaue Sofa mit den weißen Tupfen.

„Hey.", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hey.", erwiderte sie in ihrem typischen ich-wusste-es-doch-du-wirst-dich-nie-ändern-Tonfall.

„Sara, ich..."

„Sag jetzt bitte einfach gar nichts, okay? Es ist gut so. Lass es einfach."

„Ich habe schon viel zu oft einfach nichts gesagt."

Überrascht sah Sara ihn an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sara."

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Das ich so oft nichts gesagt habe. Dich abgewiesen habe. Dir wehgetan habe."

„Grissom, nein. Dir muss das nicht Leid tun. Das bist du und das weiß ich. Das habe ich in Kauf genommen. Es ist okay, wenn du..."

„Sara, Sara."

Grissom hielt ihre wild gestikulierenden Hände fest und brachte sie somit zum Schweigen.

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Ja?"

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu."

Sara nickte.

„Gut. Ich..."

Er atmete tief durch und fuhr dann fort: „Ich liebe dich. Ich möchte, dass du irgendwann mal meine Frau wirst. Und – so blöd das bei uns beiden auch klingen mag – ich möchte irgendwann Kinder mit dir haben. Aber das hat Zeit. Jetzt möchte ich nur, dass ich sagen kann „Das ist Sara, meine Freundin", wenn ich dich meinen Freunden vorstelle. Ist das okay?"

Sara reagierte nicht.

Er hatte gesagt, er will sie heiraten, er will Kinder mit ihr – irgendwann.

Das musste ein Traum sein. Genau.

Einfach nur einer dieser verrückten Träume.

„Sara, geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Grissom besorgt. „Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen..."

„Doch, doch. Völlig okay.", beeilte sich Sara zu sagen.

Sie stand auf.

„Ich glaube das nur alles nicht."

„Ich lüge dich nicht an! Ich liebe dich wirklich und ich-"

Sara legte ihm schnell die Hand über den Mund und hinderte ihn somit am Weitersprechen.

„Aber das weiß ich doch.", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Natürlich lügst du nicht. Ich kann bloß nicht glauben, dass das hier die Realität ist. Ich halte das immer noch für einen Traum. Einen wunderbaren zwar, aber immer noch für einen Traum."

„Aber das ist es nicht."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

Wortlos stand Grissom ebenfalls auf und stellte sich Sara gegenüber.

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und küsste sie.

Saras Knie wurden weich, sie musste sich an Grissom festhalten, um nicht umzufallen.

Als er sich von ihr löste, rang sie nach Atem.

„War das ein Traum?", fragte er sie.

„Ich... weiß nicht..."

Grissom grinste und küsste sie wieder.

„Und das?"

Sara grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Ich glaube, ich bin immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt...", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Oh je... Was kann man da nur tun?"

„Hmm... Wie wär's damit?", fragte Sara, küsste ihn und ließ ihre Hände unter sein Shirt wandern.

„Ähm...", meinte Billy, der in der Tür lehnte, den Arm um Catherine gelegt.

Grissom erschrak etwas, doch Sara ließ sich nicht beirren.

Sie nahm jediglich ihre Hände wieder zurück, hörte jedoch nicht auf, Grissom zu küssen.

„Sara-", fing Billy an, doch die unterbrach ihn.

„Halt die Klappe, Billy, oder bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Iiiiiich? Ich doch nicht!"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht...", grinste Sara. „Und was war das, was du gestern gesagt hast? Ich wäre scharf und sollte nur noch im Bademantel rumlaufen?"

„Was hast du über _meine_ Sara gesagt?", fragte Grissom besitzergreifend.

„Oh, seine Sara, hast du das gehört, Cath? Von seiner Frau zu seiner Sara... Ist das jetzt eine Verbesserung oder eine Verschlechterung?"

„Na, eine Verbesserung! Jeder kann eine Frau haben, aber eine Sara hat nicht jeder!"

Für den Satz bekam Grissom gleich noch einen Kuss von Sara.

„Da ist wer schwer verliebt...", kam es grinsend von Catherine.

Sara streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Flirt du nur weiter mit Tyler!"

Auf Grissoms und Catherines verwirrte Blicke fügte sie hinzu: „Das ist das Stoffschwein!"

Während Sara und Catherine weiter rumalberten, sah Billy Sara nur lächelnd an.

Endlich war sie glücklich.

Und er war daran nicht ganz unschuldig.

* * *

Beim Verabschieden einige Zeit später lehnte sich Sara plötzlich vor und flüsterte Billy ins Ohr: „Übrings, Macho: Cath ist schon vergeben – aber wie ich dich kenne, ist das ja kein Hinderungsgrund." 

„Allerdings nicht.", erwiderte Billy und beide grinsten sich an.

„Was gibt's da zu tuscheln, ihr beiden?", unterbrach Grissom sie.

„Wir reden nur darüber, dass vergebene Frauen für mich genauso interessant sind wie ledige."

Als er das hörte, verabschiedete sich Grissom ziemlich hastig und legte beim Weggehen den Arm um Saras Hüfte.

„Hey, du bist ja schlimmer als Billy! Ich lauf dir schon nicht weg!", lachte Sara.

„Nach eurem Gespräch geh ich da lieber auf Nummer sicher..."

Sara schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm.

„Wir haben über Cath gesprochen, du eifersüchtiger Dummkopf!"

„Darauf verlasse ich mich lieber nicht.", grinste Grissom bevor er ihr die Tür zum Auto aufhielt.

Sara stieg ein, machte die Tür hinter sich zu und Grissom ging um den Wagen herum um ebenfalls einzusteigen.

Vor dem Haus standen Catherine und Billy und winkten.

„Glaubst du, das geht gut mit den beiden?", fragte Catherine nachdenklich.

„Logisch. Die beiden sind wie füreinander geschaffen. Bleibst du noch auf einen Kaffee? Wir müssen doch unseren Erfolg feiern."

„Klar doch."

Mit diesen Worten gingen sie hinein und Billy schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

The End


End file.
